An Ancient
by Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane
Summary: Summary: Dia… yang terbangun dari tidur panjangnya… bertemu dengan Negi Springfield. Apakah keberadaannya akan mengubah kehidupan Negi? Cross over!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dia… yang terbangun dari tidur panjangnya… bertemu dengan Negi Springfield. Apakah keberadaannya akan mengubah kehidupan Negi? Cross over!

Halo~

Oke, ini adalah proyek sampingan, yang artinya… mungkin akan lama di updatenya… Enjoy!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

AN ANCIENT: NEGIMAGI VERSION

CHAPTER 1: MEET AND LIFE WITH THE NINE TAIL

Negi berlari dari kejaran naga yang kini menggeliat di lorong sempit itu. Siapa sangka, pengejaran jejak ayahnya berubah jadi hal mengerikan seperti ini? Bahkan, mantra perlindungannya tak mempan diadu dengan semburan api makhluk sihir itu. 'Bagaimana ini!' dia melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan menggunakan tongkatnya.

Naga itu mulai menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Negi dan dua muridnya, Yue ayase dan Nodoka miyazaki, susah payah menghindari api itu. Mereka berpusing tak terkendali, sebelum jatuh kembali ke dalam terowongan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Negi mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur. "Sensei, ini dimana?" Tanya Yue.

Negi memandang sekeliling. Mereka berada di sebuah lorong kecil. "Sepertinya, ini lorong atau terowongan yang telah lama ditutup. Mungkin lebih tua dari lorong pulau perpustakaan…" Jawabnya sambil menyentuh dinding lorong tersebut. "Ini… Situs kuno, kalau dilihat dari umur dindingnya. Kita sepertinya secara tak sengaja menerobos dinding ini…" Jelasnya.

Yue ikut memeriksa dinding lorong itu, sementara Negi memeriksa keadaan Nodoka. Mereka bertiga lalu berjalan menelusuri jalan itu. "Sensei, ini adalah kuil…" Nodoka berkata, seraya memperhartikan tulisan di dinding.

Negi, yang merupakan seorang kolektor dan pecinta barang antik, langsung memperhatikan tempat yang dilihat Nodoka. Disana, terdapat ukiran dan tulisan di dinding itu. "Dikatakan, ini adalah kuil yang didirikan untuk menghormati seorang pahlawan… Pahlawan itu, dikatakan sangat kuat, bahkan dikatakan telah mengalahkan raja setan, raja siluman, juga dewa sekalipun…" Nodoka membaca dengan keras tulisan di dinding.

Negi ingin membaca tulisan itu, namun karena tulisan itu adalah tulisan jepang kuno, dia menyerahkan hal itu pada dua anggota klub eksplorasi perpustakaan yang sering melihat dan membaca jenis huruf kuno ini. "Woah… Jadi, ini tempat penghormatan?"

Yue mengangguk. "Menurut buku sejarah Mahora, tanah yang digunakan untuk dijadikan kompleks perguruan ini sejak dulu selalu menjadi tempat keramat. Kepala sekolah memilih tempat ini, karena tempat ini cukup 'baik', sehingga mendirikan perguruan Mahora disini…" Yue menjawab. Dia lalu menemukan tulisan lain. "Ada tulisan lain… Dikatakan, bahwa dia dulunya mmengurung raja siluman dalam tubuhnya… Lalu, saat sang siluman nyaris lepas, dia mengalahkan dan menelan kekuatannya… Dengan kekuatan itu, dia mengalahkan sang dewa kejahatan dan enam dewa kehancuran yang datang ke kampung halamannya… Lalu, dia melawan sang pedoman sejarah, dengan monster yang kekuatannya melebihi dewa sekalipun.

Pertarungan itu sangat sengit. Sang pahlawan akhirnya menang, namun akibat yang ditanggung sangat besar. Dia memeras energi terakhir hidupnya untuk mengalahkan musuh terkuat itu… Karena jasanya, para penduduk menciptakan kuil ini di atas makam sang pahlawan…" Yue membaca.

Negi memandang seluruh ruangan dengan kagum. "Lihat, ada ruangan di ujung lorong ini!" dia berkata seraya berlari. Yue dan Nodoka mengikuti, nyaris bertabrakan karena Negi tiba-tiba berhenti. Mereka pun hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat ruangan itu. Ruangan itu sebesar lapangan sepak bola. Di seluruh dinding dan kubah yang manaunginya, terdapat lukisan besar.

Di dindingnya berupa lukisan penduduk yang berdoa, sedangkan di kubahnya, terdapat lukisan seekor siluman besar, dengan mata merah dan sepuluh ekor melambai dan seorang pria, dilukiskan membelakangi penduduk, sehingga yang dapat mereka lihat hanyalah jubahnya yang berrmotif api dibawahnya, dengan tulisan 'Rokudaime Hokage'. Negi memandang dengan penuh takjub.

"Sensei, kurasa itulah makamnya…" Yue menunjuk jalan kecil yang membentang, dengan parit besar disekelilingnya, terisi oleh puluhan patung katak yang bersemedi. Negi berjalan menuju altar itu, walau Nodoka dan Yue mencegahnya. Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan altar.

Di belakang altar, sebuah patung berukuran besar terpampang. Dia menggunakan jubah dengan warna yang sama dengan lukisan itu. Mereka memandang ke wajah patung itu dengan kagum. Wajahnya terlihat tenang dan teguh. "Sensei, lihat ini!" Nodoka menunjuk kearah papan batu besar di depan altar. Disana, tertulis: 'Disini, berbaring sahabat sekaligus pemimpin besar negeri ini. Semoga dewa memberinya rahmat sebesar kebaikannya.'.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar ledakan dari lorong itu. Muncul dengan menghancurkan lorong itu, naga yang tadi mengejar mereka meraung. Negi segera memasang pelindung sihir, lalu menyerang dengan panah sihir. Naga itu hanya mengibaskan sayapnya, dan sebelas panah angin itu ditangkis. Negi nyaris terbakar saat dia kembali menyemburkan api. Untung saja dia sempat menebarkan lapisan pelindung.

Naga itu lalu memukul pelindung yang dibuat dengan ekornya, membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Negi memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima serangan, namun serangan itu tak kunjung datang. Dia perlahan membuka matanya. Naga itu tidak memandang mereka. Dia mengikuti arah pandangan naga itu. Ternyata, naga itu memandang kearah altar itu. Dia kemudian merasakan aura yang muncul dari bawah altar. Dia memandang pada Yue dan Nodoka. Mereka mengangguk, menandakan bahwa mereka juga merasakan aura itu.

Kemudian, dari bawah altar itu terdengar ketukan. Semakin lama semakin keras bunyinya. Akhirnya, suara ketukan itu berubah jadi hantaman. Dengan bunyi dentuman yang sangat keras, altar itu terlempar dan jatuh di ujung ruangan. Negi memandang ke arah tempat itu, seraya menarik lengan Yue dan Nodoka.

Mereka melihat ekor-ekor berwarna keemasan melambai. Dengan geraman rendah, seekor rubah sebesar kuda menggeliat keluar dari makam yang terletak di bawah altar tersebut. **"Aduduh… Badanku kaku semua… Hmm…? Kalian sedang apa?" **katanya, seraya meregangkan tubuhnya. Naga di belakang mereka menggeram rendah. Negi segera melindungi kedua muridnya, dan mengucapkan mantra. Namun, rubah itu menutup mulutnya dengan satu dari Sembilan ekornya. **"Hentikan, bocah. Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, tolong hentikan segera."** Katanya. Dia lalu mendekati naga itu. Keduanya hanya saling berpandangan sesaat. Lalu, seperti keajaiban, naga itu beringsut pergi.

Rubah itu mendesah, lalu kembali menatap Negi. Kemudian, Takamichi dan kepala sekolah datang ke tempat itu. Takamichi segera bersiaga dan siap menyerang, namun Konoemon menahannya. Dia mengelus-elus janggut putihnya. "Selamat pagi, Negi-sensei, Yue Ayase dan Nodoka Miyazaki… Kulihat, sepertinya kalian mendapat petualangan seru pagi ini… Dan selamat pagi, Kyuubi no Yokoo-san… Ada keperluan apa anda di tempat ini?"

Negi berusaha menjelaskan, namun rubah itu memukul kepalanya. Dia kemudian berubah wujud. Kini, di hadapan mereka, seorang lelaki berambut pirang keemasan berdiri. Umurnya sekitar 18-20 tahun. Dia mengenakan jump suit oranye, dengan jubah dengan motif api di bawahnya dan tulisan 'Rokudaime Hokage' di punggungnya. Dia mengenakan ikat kepala dengan symbol yang mirip daun di keningnya.

Namun, yang paling menyita perhatian adalah matanya. Dia memiliki mata sebiru lautan jernih yang bercahaya. Mata itu menunjukkan kekuatan, ketenangan dan kelembutan. Ada sekilas cahaya kebijaksanaan terpancar di matanya. "Selamat pagi, siapapun namamu… Aku… berada dimana, kalau aku boleh tahu?" Suaranya sedikit berat, namun nadanya terdengar santai.

Konoemon terkekeh. "Namaku Konoemon Konoe. Anda sekarang berada di ruang bawah tanah perguruan Mahora yang kukepalai. Apakah Anda memiliki panggilan, Kyuubi-san?"

Dia tersenyum. "Jangan terlalu formal, Konoemon-Jiisan. Aku Naruto Uzumaki, Rokudaime Hokage. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku ada disini…" Dia berpikir sejenak, berusaha menngingat sesuatu.

Konoemon kemudian berkata. "Mungkin kita dapat melanjutkan pembicaraan ini di ruanganku. Takahata-sensei, maukah kau mengantarkan kedua gadis ini kembali ke asrama mereka?" Takamichi mengangguk, lalu membawa Yue dan Nodoka. "Naruto-san, Negi-kun, mari kita pergi." Dia berkata, seraya melayang pergi. Negi mengikutinya dengan menaiki tongkatnya.

Naruto memandangi mereka. 'Ini energi aneh yang tadi kurasakan saat aku baru bangun tadi… mirip chakra, tapi bukan chakra? Yah, aku akan tahu kalau mengikuti mereka…' dia menghela napas, lalu melompat.

Mereka kini duduk di ruang kepala sekolah. Naruto melihat sekeliling. 'Mirip ruangam Hokageku… Apa semua ruang pemimpin seperti ini?' dia memandang kearah rak buku. Dia kemudian bangkit, mengambil satu buku. 'Mundus magicus? Tempat apa itu?'

Konoemon datang dengan Takamichi. "Baiklah, Negi-kun, kau boleh kembali," Konoemon berkata. Negi mengangguk, dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun, dia melirik sekilas pada kepala sekolah. "Tak apa, Negi-kun… Dan tolong jangan berkata apapun dulu tentang hal ini, kau mengerti?" Negi mengangguk. "Baiklah… kau harus mengajar, kan?"

Negi segera melihat jam nya. "Hwaa! Aku harus buru-buru! Selamat pagi, kepala sekolah!" dia bergegas pergi. 'Lelaki itu… Aku merasakan energi yang berbeda dengan yang selama ini kukenal…' Pikirnya sambil berlari pergi.

Konoemon kini duduk di kursinya. "Nah, Naruto-san… Aku akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan…" Katanya dengan tenang.

Naruto mendeteksi beberapa orang yang mengawasinya selain kedua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. "Aku tahu… Ini interogasi, kan? Oke-oke~, akan kujawab yang perlu kujawab saja… Dan tak perlu sampai memasang penjaga sebanyak itu… hmm… 11… Tidak, 15 orang…" Katanya, seraya memandang sekeliling.

Para penyihir penjaga dan Takamichi terkejut. Konoemon hanya tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, Naruto-san… Pertama-tama, boleh kutahu identitas lengkapmu?" Tanyanya dengan tenang.

Naruto terdiam sesaat. "Sebelum kau bertanya, aku ingin bertanya lebih dulu… kita saling bertanya saja, kakek. Bagaimana?" Dia balik bertanya. Konoemon menaikkan alisnya, namun mengangguk. "Oke… kau bertanya tentang identitasku? Aku Naruto Uzumaki, 23 tahun. Ninja level kage. Aku adalah Rokudaime Hokage dari Konohagakure. Kalian tahu Konoha, kan?" Konoemon menggeleng, namun dia terlihat seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu. 'Aneh, setelah perang besar ninja keempat, mestinya nama lima desa Ninja terkenal…' "Oke… Sekarang, aku bertanya. Ini sebenarnya dimana?"

Konoemon menaikkan alisnya. "Ini adalah perguruan Mahora, di pinggiran Tokyo, Jepang," Naruto terlihat bingung. 'Tunggu dulu… Konohagakure… Jangan-jangan…' "Naruto-san, boleh kutahu, tahun berapa sekarang?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Tahun 4 Hi setelah perang besar ninja keempat kan? Memangnya kenapa? Kalau pakai penaggalan lama, sih… Tahun 93 Meisei…" Jawabnya.

Takamichi terkejut. "Kepala sekolah! Dia…" Kepala sekolah mengangguk. Dia terdiam sejenak, terlihat berusaha memilih kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan.

Naruto kemudian memandang sekeliling, dan menyadari sesuatu. 'Itu… Alat mirip alat komunikasi para Daimyo? Tapi, bentuknya berbeda…' "Oi, itu alat komunikasi jarak jauh, kan? Darimana kalian mendapatkan itu? Bukankah itu alat yang mahal?" Dia menujuk telepon yang terletak di meja kerja Konoemon.

Konoemon mendesah. "Naruto-san… Aku mempunyai beberapa spekulasi… Bisa kau ceritakan, ingatan terakhirmu?" Tanyanya. Naruto kini kembali dalam pikirannya.

**Flashback…**

Naruto terengah-engah. Sudah 4 tahun setelah perang besar berakhir. Dan kini, musuh besar yang mereka kira telah mati, datang menyerang lagi. Madara Uchiha kini menyerang dengan menyatukan kedelapan Bijuu, menciptakan replika Juubi yang telah dihancurkan. Dia kini dalam mode Kyuubi, namun Madara telah datang dengan rencana yang matang dan tak diketahui oleh Negara elemental.

Dia memandang kepada seluruh ninja desanya, setidaknya yang tersisa dari mereka. Seluruh Rookie, kecuali Lee dan Chouji yang menjadi pengalih perhatian Madara sementarayang lainnya mengungsikan penduduk, ada disana. Tenten dan Ino kini terduduk lemas sembari memegang tubuh kaku Lee dan Chouji.

Mereka kini ada bersama Naruto, diatas Gamakichi. Neji mendekati Naruto. "Hokage-sama, seluruh penduduk sipil telah dikirim menuju empat desa ninja lainnya. Dari 12000 ninja kita, yang tersisa tinggal sekitar 900 orang saja. Apa rencana kita selanjutnya?" Lapornya.

Naruto medesah. "Shikamaru, Shino, Sai, kemari!" yang disebut segera mendekati Naruto. Dia pun segera menjelaskan rencananya. Mereka terlihat terkejut akan rencana itu.

"Naruto, jangan gila. Kau tak bisa memakai cara yang sama dua kali. Dia pasti telah mempersiapkan penagkal Fuuin jutsu yang kau pakai waktu itu." Sai berkata. Shikamaru pun setuju akan hal itu.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku tahu akan hal itu. Tapi, aku telah menciptakan jutsu baru, yang jauh lebih kuat. Dia pasti akan mati dengan ini." Katanya.

Neji mendesah. "Sebelumnya, kau sekarat saat menyelesaikan Juuroku Jigoku Mon no jutsu. Apa resiko pemakaian jutsu baru ini, kematian?" Melihat ekspersi Naruto, dia mengumpat pelan. "Naruto, jangan lakukan. Kau tidak perlu lagi menanggung semua beban desa ini sendirian!" Desisnya marah.

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku melakukan ini atas keinginanku, Neji… Shikamaru, kuserahkan desa ini padamu, jika aku tak selamat dari pertempuran ini. Kau adalah Hokage selanjutnya. Aku mohon, tolong jaga desa ini…" Katanya. Shikamaru mengangguk.

Shino menepuk bahu Naruto. "Tekad apimu akan selalu berkobar, Naruto." Naruto mengangguk. Mereka lalu bergerak menuju sisa ninja dan memberi tahu para ninja. Semua terkejut, namun akhirnya mengikuti perintah Shikamaru untuk berpindah ke Suna untuk mengungsi.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto menengok. Hinata dan Kiba berdiri di belakangnya. "Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini… Bagaimana dengan anak ini!" Hinata berseru, memegangi perutnya. Kiba memegangi wanita yang histeris itu.

Naruto mendesah panjang. "Maaf, Hinata-chan…" Dia melakukan shunshin di belakang Hinata, lalu memukul tengkuknya. Dia lalu menyerahkannya pada Kiba. "Kiba, aku minta tolong…"

Kiba memotngnya. "Aku tahu. Aku selalu menjaganya, kau tahu…" katanya. Naruto tertawa kecil. Dia tahu, pemimpin klan Inuzuka itu telah jatuh hati pada puteri klan Hyuuga itu sejak lama.

Naruto lalu menggeleng. "Aku juga telah tahu akan hal itu. Yang aku ingin katakan… Tolong, bahagiakan dia. Aku tahu kau lebih dari mampu untuk melakukan itu…" Katanya. Kiba menatap Naruto sesaat.

Dua lelaki yang mencintai gadis yang sama itu saling pandang. Dia lalu menghela napas. "Kau meminta hal yang sulit, Naruto… Sedalam apapun perasaanya padaku, perasaannya padamu jauh lebih dalam… Aku akan melakukan apapun yang bisa aku lakukan. Apa memang tak ada cara lain?" kata lelaki itu pada Naruto.

Naruto mendesah. "Tak ada cara lainnya. Walau dengan seluruh kekuatan Kyuubi sekalipun, aku akan tetap menguras seluruh energiku hingga tak tersisa." Katanya, seraya mengeluarkan kuas raksasa dan botol tinta besar dari gulungan.

Kiba mengangkat Hinata. "Semoga kau mendapat ketenangan, sobat. Kau sudah menanggung banyak beban dalam hidupmu." Dia melompat turun, dan pergi bersama partnernya, Akamaru.

Naruto menyelesaikan desain segelnya. "Ini mungkin pertemuan terakhir kita, Gamakichi. Maaf, sampai akhir pun, aku selalu merepotkanmu." Gamakichi menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"**Sudah terlambat kalau kau bilang begitu sekarang… Yah, memang sudah tugas siluman Kuchiyose untuk bertarung bersama summoner hingga salah satu dari mereka mati, atau kedua-duanya mati. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Naruto." **Katak besar itu mendegus tertawa.

Naruto tertawa kecil. Dia lalu merapal segel. "Seal Technique! Sacred sacrifice!" dia meraung. Dalam sekejab, seluruh tubuh terangkat. Dibelakang Naruto, sosok Shinigami muncul. "Tolong kirim lelaki itu menuju kegelapan abadi, dimana dia akan terkurung selamanya."

Shinigami itu mengangguk, lalu melayang menuju Madara. Dia lalu memotong dimensi dengan pisaunya. Di lubang itu, hanya terlihat kegelapan. Dia lalu melempar madara dan siluman ciptaannya ke dalam dimensi itu. Hacibi, untungnya berhasil melepaskan diri sebelum Shinigami datang.

Shinigami itu kini berhadapan dengan Naruto. Dia tidak memakai topeng iblis, seperti yang tadi digunakannya. Dia kini memakai topeng wajah manusia yang teduh. "Aku tahu, Shinigami-sama… Ini adalah waktuku untuk pergi juga." Dia berkata dengan senyum tenang.

Dia memandang ke hutan hijau Negara api. "Daun tua akan melayang jatuh ke dalam api yang berkobar… bayangan api akan menerangi desa… Lalu, daun baru akan tumbuh…" Dia memandang langit pagi. Tersenyum, dia menutup matanya.

**Flashback End.**

"Itulah yang terakhir yang kuingat," Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya. Konoemon dan yang lainnya hanya terdiam mendengar ceritanya. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa hidup lagi." Lanjutnya. Konoemon mengangguk-angguk.

Dia lalu berjalan menuju rak bukunya. Dia menarik sebuah buku yang terlihat sangat tua. "Ini adalah tiruan dari sebuah artifak kuno, Naruto-kun. Ini merupakan sebuah cerita yang diangkat dari kisah nyata seorang lelaki yang telah menyelamatkan dunia dua kali. Pertama, dalam peperangan besar. Yang kedua, saat musuh kembali bangkit dan menyerang kembali. Ini adalah cerita tentangmu, Naruto-kun." Katanya seraya memberikan buku itu pada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. 'Artifak…?' Dia menjatuhkan buku itu saat dia akhirnya mengerti apa maksudmu. "Kakek… A-artifak itu, umurnya berapa tahun?" Tanyanya.

Konoemon mendesah. "Menurut para ahli, sekitar 3500 tahun… Tapi, cerita itupun ditulis beberapa abad setelah kematian lelaki dalam cerita itu. Perkiraan para ahli, lelaki itu wafat sekitar 4000 tahun yang lalu." Jelasnya.

Naruto shock saat mendengarnya. Dia menatap sampul buku itu. Di gambar itu, terdapat gambar seorang lelaki berambut pirang memakai topi dengan kanji 'Hi'. Dia lalu membuka halamannya, hingga berhenti di halaman akhirnya. Dia membacanya.

_Saat Shinigami akan mengambil nyawanya, sosok Kyuubi muncul dari tubuh sang pahlawan. Dia mangangkat tubuh sang pahlawan. "Aku memberkatimu dan seluruh pendudukmu kesempatan kedua…" Kemudian, cahaya terang menyelimuti areal itu. Saat cahaya padam, yang tersisa adalah tubuh sang pahlawan. Para penduduk dan sahabat sang pahlawan kembali, mereka menemukan dan mengubur sang pahlawan. Ajaibnya, walau telah wafat selama berbulan-bulan, tubuh sang pahlawan tetap utuh._

_Demi menghormati jasa sang pahlawan, seluruh tempat yang dulunya merupakan desa yang dipimpin oleh beliau, dijadikan kompleks kuil. Dan tempatnya lahir, besar dan wafat didirikan altar. Tempat itu kemudian dikenal sebagai 'Kuil pusaran' dan dikenal hingga ke seluruh pelosok Negara elemental. Dan nama sang pahlawan menjadi simbol keberanian di seluruh Negara elemental._

_Namanya, yang menjadi keramat di seluruh tempat. __**Naruto Uzumaki sang pemberani.**_

Dia menutup buku itu. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju jendela. Para penjaga akan maju menghadang, namun Konoemon menahan mereka. Dia membuka jendela, menatap sekeliling. "4000 tahun… Ya? Semua sudah tidak ada lagi…"

Konoemon menepuk bahunya. "Pasti ada alasan kenapa kau masih hidup, Naruto-kun… Mungkin saja, kau memang diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk menjalani kehidupan. Pikirkanlah, Naruto-kun." Katanya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dia mengingat perkataan Kyuubi dalam cerita itu. Dia mendesah. "Rubah sial… Sampai akhir pun, kau masih membautku bingung… Mungkin tidak buruk, menjalani hidup kembali…" Dia berkata sambil mendengus.

Konoemon tersenyum senang. "Naruto-kun, aku memiliki sebuah ide yang mungkin akan menarik menurutmu."

**Sementara itu…**

Negi mendesah sedih. Asuna marah padanya, tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa. Dia, Konoka dan yang lainnya berada cottage Eva. "Sudahlah, Negi-kun… Nanti dia akan tenang, kok…" Konoka menghiburnya. Eva kemudian meraung kesal karena diabaikan.

Setelah berkonsultasi dengan beberapa gadis, dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Asuna. Namun, dia kembali membuat Asuna marah, karena menteleportnya di depan Takamichi, dalam keadaan telanjang.

**4 hari kemudian…**

Negi kembali dipanggil ke kantor kepala sekolah. Setelah berlibur ke pulau selatan dan akhirnya berbaikan dengan Asuna, dia kembali ke kesibukannya sebagai guru. Apalagi dengan festival Mahora yang akan dimulai dalam waktu dekat. "Aku ingin tahu ada apa…" Dia berkata.

Dia segera sampai di ruang kepala sekolah. "Kepala sekolah, Anda memanggil saya?" Tanyanya. Di ruang kepala sekolah, ada Takamichi dan seseorang lainnya ada disana. Negi tidak tahu siapa itu karena dia duduk di kursi dan kepalanya tertutup tudung jaket hitam yang digunakannya.

Konoemon tersenyum. "Kau datang tepat pada waktunya, Negi-kun. Kemarilah, kau akan memperkenalkanmu pada staff baru sekolah ini. Dia akan membantumu dalam pengajaran di kelasmu." Katanya. Orang yang duduk tadi memutar kursinya.

Naruto menatap Negi. "Yo~ Negi… Kau hebat juga, sudah jadi pengajar di umur semuda itu…" Katanya santai. Dia kini mengenakan jeans luntur warna hitam, sepatu sport warna biru muda. Kaos oranye yang ditutupi jumper hitam.

Negi hanya bengong sesaat. "Na-Naruto-san! Lama tak bertemu!" Dia membungkuk dalam. Naruto menghela napas, lalu memukul kepalanya. "Ehh…! Ke-kenapa!" Seru Negi sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak dengan '-san' atau semacamnya, ingat itu. Dasar… Santailah sedikit, bocah. Kau terlalu kaku, kau tahu…" Dia kini berjalan di di jendela ruang kepala sekolah.

Negi mengangguk-angguk dengan cepat. Konoemon berdehem. Dia bicara setelah mendapatkan kembali perhatian semua orang. "Mulai hari ini, dia akan menjadi asistenmu di kelas. Anggap saja dia sebagai wakil wali kelas. Dia juga mengajar olahraga." Jelasnya.

Naruto dan Negi mengangguk. Negi akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun kepala sekolah memotongnya. "Tenang saja, Negi-kun. Naruto-kun sudah mengetahui tentang keberadaan penyihir. Ditambah lagi, dia memiliki pengalaman dalam berhadapan dengan musuh. Jadi, jika kau ingin berkonsultasi, dia juga dapat membantumu." Negi mengangguk.

Mereka pun pergi keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, menuju kelas. "Err… Naruto-, eh, berapa umurmu?" Tanya Negi. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya saat menginga kejadian kemarin.

**Flashback…**

Naruto sedang tertidur di ruang kesehatan, saat dia mendengar suara langkah kaki dua orang mendekati ruang kesehatan. Dia diijinkan tinggal di ruang kesehatan sementara Konoemon menentukan tempat tinggalnya. Dia pun sudah mengenal Shizuna, dokter sekolah, yang bekerja disini. Seorang wanita cantik dengan ukuran tubuh yang mampu merivali Tsunade. Itu membuatnya berpikir, apa ukuran dada mereka adalah hasil dari keahlian medis mereka atau itu memang alami.

Dia langsung mengenali langkah kaki Shizuna, namun langkah kaki satunya tidak dia kenal. Dia pun memutuskan untuk tidak keluar dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. "Bagaimana liburanmu, Ako-chan?" suara Shizuna terdengar, saat mereka memasuki ruangan kesehatan.

"Sangat menyenangkan, Shizuna-sensei. Kami semua sangat puas!" Suara wanita muda bernama Ako itu terdengar riang.

Shizuna menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tak perlu masuk hari ini, Ako-chan… kelas baru akan dimulai besok, kan?" Katanya, seraya membuka lemari dan mengenakan jas dokternya.

Ako mengambil seragam perawatnya. "Tidak apa-apa, sensei. Aku juga sedang senggang, kok." Dia bergegas menuju ruang ganti. Shizuna tersenyum, sebelum teringat harus mengambil kertas periksa. Dia pun segera pergi keluar ruangan.

Naruto mendesah. "Kurasa, aku akan ganti baju dan menunggu…" Dia pun segera mengganti pakaiannya. Dia tak sadar Ako sudah keluar dari ruang ganti.

Dia akan segera mempersiapkan alat periksa saat dia melihat pergerakan di salah satu tempat tidur. 'Itu tempat tidur yang sejak aku masuk sudah ditutupi tirainya… Apa ada orang didalamnya…?' Dia mendekatinya dengan sapu di tangan. Lalu, dia membuka tirai dengan tiba-tiba. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah kuli kecoklatan. Dihadapannya, Naruto yang hanya memakai boxer memandang dengan shock.

Mereka saling pandang sesaat. Lalu…

"KYAAA! MESUM!"

BUGH! BUGH!

"HENTIKAN! SAKIT!"

Saat Shizuna kembali, ruang kesehatan telah berubah jadi medan perang. Di sudut kanan, Ako yang ketakutan melempari semua yang dia pegang. Di sudut kiri, Naruto yang masih belum memakai apapun selain boxer sedang menggunakan kasur sebagai tameng, sementara mengumpulkan tempat tidur sebagai barikade.

**30 menit kemudian…**

"Kalian sudah tenang sekarang?" Shizuna berkata sambil menghela napas. Setelah menenangkan Ako dan Naruto, dia menyuruh kedua orang itu membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat. "Ako-chan, dia adalah staff pengajar perguruan yang baru, Naruto Uzumaki. Dia berada disini sampai kepala sekolah mendapatkan tempat tinggal untuknya. Naruto-san, dia adalah Ako Izumi, anggota klub kesehatan sekaligus asistenku di ruang kesehatan ini." Katanya.

Naruto dan Ako saling membungkuk dengan kaku. "Baiklah, kita akan memulai pemeriksaan tubuhmu, Naruto-san… Tolong persiapkan dokumen dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan, Ako-chan." Perintah Shizuna. Naruto segera duduk di salah satu tempat tidur, sementara Ako mempersiapkan alat pemeriksaan.

Saat alat sudah siap, tiba-tiba Shizuna mendapat telepon. "Maaf, semua… Ada anak klub judo yang mengalami luka. Aku harus segera kesana. Ako-chan, tolong gantikan aku, mengerti?" Dia berkata, seraya mengambil tas dokternya. Dia pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Ako langsung panik. "Ta-tapi, Shizuna-sensei-" Kata-katanya terputus saat melihat pandangan yang diberikan Shizuna. Dia akhirnya mengangguk. Naruto merinding saat melihat tatapan Shizuna. Itu mengingatkannya pada tatapan Sakura dan Tsunade saat kesal atau memberi peringatan.

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Ako berusaha keras untuk tetap tenang. "Ma-mari kita mulai, Naruto-sensei…" Gadis berambut biru itu berkata. Wajahnya berwarna pink. Naruto menghela napas dan mengikuti Gadis itu.

Setelah pemeriksaan tubuh, Naruto bergegas menuju tempat kepala sekolah. Disana, dia bertemu beberapa penyihir dengan alat aneh di tangannya. "Ah, kau sudah datang, Naruto-kun. Tak perlu cemas, ini adalah alat pendeteksi kesehatan. Dengan ini, aku dapat memastikan kondisi tubuhmu secara pasti. " Konoemon berkata saat melihat Naruto menatap alat itu dengan curiga.

Penyihir itu mulai menyapukan alat itu ke sekujur tubuh Naruto. Dia kemudian melihat hasilnya. "Menurut detector, tak ada keanehan atau sakit yang dideritanya. Benar-benar tubuh sehat remaja 16 tahun." Kata orang itu.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Alat itu rusak, paman. Aku sudah 23, mana mungkin…" Dia kemudian memandang sekeliling. "Kepala sekolah, Tinggi Shizuna-san berapa?" Tanya Naruto.

Kepala sekolah mengelus janggutnya sambil berpikir. "Sekitar 173 cm. memang kenapa?" Tanyanya. Naruto mengerang pelan. "Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mendesah panjang. "Sepertinya, tubuhku kembali ke kondisi terbaiknya. Kalau aku tak salah, 3 minggu setelah ulang tahunku ke-16, aku mendapat serangan yang menghancurkan pundak kananku. Walau dengan sistem regenerasi super Kyuubi sekalipun, tulang pundakku tetap saja perlu dipasangi plat logam sebagai penyangga. Tadi alat ini tidak mendeteksi plat itu, kan?" Jelasnya. Dia menggerak-gerakkan lengan kanannya. "Ya, aku benar… Tidak kaku lagi…"

Konoemon terdiam sejenak. "Naruto-kun, saat kamu akhirnya dapat menyerap chakra Kyuubi, apa kamu merasakan perubahan?" Tanya lelaki tua itu.

Naruto mengingat-ingat. "Ya… semakin aku mengendalikannya, tubuhku semakin membaik… Walau butuh waktu berbulan-bulan hingga aku bisa memakainya secara sempurna…" Katanya.

Konoemon mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menulis bahwa umurmu 16 tahun, oke?" Naruto mengangguk, walau ragu. Setelah mengurus beberapa hal, dia pun dipersilakan pergi dari ruang kepala sekolah.

Dia mendesah. 'Dasar rubah sial… Kau selalu membuatku bingung… Peringatkan aku dong!' Dia kemudian berjalan kembali ke ruang kesehatan.

**Flashback End.**

Naruto menghela napas. "16 tahun, bocah. Nah, kelasnya dimana?" Tanyanya. Negi segera menunjukkan jalan sambil memberikan informasi pada Naruto tentang kelas 3-A.

Kaede Nagase sedang duduk sambil bermeditasi saat Mana Tatsumiya mencoleknya. "Hmm… Ada apa, de gozaru?" Tanya Chuunin itu.

Mana berbisik padanya. "Apa kau merasakan aura aneh beberapa hari lalu? Saat kita baru saja pulang dar study tour ke Nara…" Pemburu hantu itu bertanya.

Kaede terdiam sejenak. "…Bukannya aku tidak tahu… Tapi, aku mendeteksinya beberapa kali, dan arahnya dari ruang kepala sekolah… Jadi, kupikir tidak apa-apa, de gozaru." Jawabnya. Mana mengetahui hal itu juga, namun pengalamannya sebagai pemburu makhluk gaib membuatnya khawatir akan aura siluman yang kuat itu.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell ikut mendengarkan mereka. Disebelahnya, Chachamaru Karakuri mencari dalam database miliknya. "Hmm… seperti yang diduga dari orang-orang profesonal… Apa kau mendapat sesuatu, Chachamaru?" Tanya Vampir itu sambil bertopang dagu.

Chachamaru menggeleng. "Aku tidak menemukan apapun dalam database-ku atau milik sekolah ini… Mungkin ada dalam file khusus yang diproteksi atau memang tidak ada di dalam file… Tapi, aku menemukan data bahwa ada seorang staff yang baru akan ditugaskan mulai hari ini, master." Katanya.

Eva berpikir sesaat. "Yah… Kita lihat saja, siapa orang baru itu…" Katanya sambil menyeringai pelan. Lalu, merasakan aura yang mereka rasakan beberapa hari ini berjalan mendekati kelas mereka dengan energi yang mereka kenal.

**Dengan Negi.**

"…Jadi, inilah seluruh murid kelas 3-A…" Negi menjelaskan, seraya menunjukkan daftar absennya yang berisi dengan seluruh foto anak kelas 3-A kepada Naruto. "Naruto-sensei, aku harus mengingatkanmu… Anak kelas 3-A itu… 'Unik', jadi persiapkan dirimu…" Dia berkata dengan ekspresi polos.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk. Dia kemudian merasakan beberapa sumber energi dari kelas yang mereka tuju. 'Ho… Memang unik… Ini bakal menarik…' "Oke, aku mengerti, Negi-sensei…" Saat mereka berbelok, mereka bertemu dengan Shizuna.

Shizuna membungkuk. "Aku akan memperkenalkamu, Naruto-sensei…" Naruto dan Negi mengangguk. Mereka berbincang seputar sekolah saat menuju kelas.

Saat mereka sampai di depan kelas, Naruto menyadari penghapus papan tulis di pintu kelas. 'Hoo… Jebakan rupanya… Dan tidak hanya satu saja…' "Biar aku yang buka pintunya, Negi-sensei, Shizuna-sensei." Dia berkata, sembari membuka pintu. Dia terkena penghapus papan tulis dan tersandung kawat, juga terkena panah mainan tepat di tengah keningnya. Namun, dia menghidari ember berisi air yang jatuh.

Semua anggota kelas tertawa. Namun, tindakan menghindari ember itu tidak luput dari mata para ahli bela diri dan pemilik kekuatan sihir di kelas itu. Mana dan Kaede menaikkan alisnya, menyadari bahwa dia sengaja terkena jebakan-jebakan sebelumnya. Eva menyeringai, menyadari level kekuatan Naruto.

Shizuna dan Negi segera mendiamkan kelas mereka. "Cukup! Kalian ini… Kenapa kalian mengganggu guru baru kalian!" Shizuna berseru kesal. Seluruh kelas terdiam atas informasi. "Nah, silakan Naruto-sensei…" Lanjut Shizuna.

Naruto berdiri sambil membersihkan sisa kapur di kepalanya. "Baiklah… Kesan pertamaku… Aku tidak suka kalian," Katanya dengan senyum lebar. Saat semua perhatian kelas tertuju padanya, dia melanjutkan. "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, mulai hari ini, aku adalah guru olah raga kalian, sekaligus wakil wali kelas ini. Panggil saja aku Naruto-sensei. Aku memiliki banyak kesukaan, yang tidak kusukai… Tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Cita-cita… Yah, senang bertemu dengan kalian. Semoga kita bisa akur untuk seterusnya, oke?" Dia lalu mempersilakan Negi untuk mengambil alih.

Saat Negi sedang memperingatkan mereka untuk bersikap lebih baik, yang tidak didengarkan oleh seluruh kelas, Naruto mencolek bahu Shizuna. "Anu… Apa kepala sekolah sudah menentukan dimana tempat tinggalku?" Tanyanya.

Shizuna mengangguk. "Setelah sekolah usai, aku akan mengantarmu, Naruto-sensei." Naruto mengangguk. Lalu, setelah Shizuna pergi, para gadis itu kembali ramai. Mereka kini mengerubungi Naruto.

Gadis berambut pirang menahan mereka. "Maafkan atas ketidak sopanan kelas ini, Naruto-sensei… Kenalkan, aku adalah ketua kelas ini, Ayaka Yukihiro." Gadis bernama Ayaka itu membungkuk.

Seorang gadis berambut merah yang dikuncir mendorongnya. "Minggir, ketua kelas. Kenalkan, aku adalah Kazumi Asakura, Database 3-A sekaligus wartawan nomor 1 di perguruan. Boleh kah aku bertanya beberapa hal? Berapa umurmu? Darimana asalmu? Apa kau masih single? Atau sudah punya pasangan?"

Naruto agak kaget karena dikerubungi gadis-gadis, tapi menjawab dengan tenang. "umurku 16 tahun. Aku berasal dari… Inggris, seperti Negi-sensei. Aku saat ini single." Jawabnya.

Kazumi mengangguk-angguk. "Bahasa jepangmu bagus sekali… Kau belajar darimana?" Tanya reporter muda itu.

Naruto menggeleng. "Ayahku orang jepang. Aku 'half'. Aku sudah bisa berbicara bahasa jepang sejak kecil." Naruto menjawab. 'Untung saja aku sudah mempersiapkan alibi…' Pikirnya.

Setelah Negi berhasil membuat mereka duduk kembali di kursi mereka, dia melanjutkan pengarahannya. Setelah itu, jam homeroom habis, sehingga Negi dan Naruto berpisah.

Naruto kini mengangkut tas besarnya. Dia mendapatkan baju dan perlengkapan lainnya dari kepala sekolah. Entah bagaimana caranya, dia dapat mengetahui ukuran baju Naruto, hingga ke ukuran pakaian dalamnya. Dia kini berjalan dengan Takamichi. "Jadi, aku akan ditempatkan bersama muridku? Yang benar saja…" Katanya. Sebenarnya, dia akan diantar oleh Shizuna. Namun, Shizuna sedang mendapat kesibukan lain, hingga Takamichilah yang menggantikannya. Takamichi juga berkata bahwa ada beberapa 'hal' yang harus dia informasikan secara langsung.

Takamichi tertawa. "Negi-kun juga ditempatkan bersama muridnya, Naruto-san. Lagipula, mereka spesial. Kau pasti tertarik jika mendengarnya." Katanya. Itu membuat Naruto tertarik.

"Spesial? Apa maksudmu, Takamichi-san? Apa mereka memiliki seusatu?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu.

Takamichi menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. "Kau akan ditempatkan bersama Kaede Nagase, Setsuna Sakurazaki dan Mana Tatsumiya. Mana Tatsumiya adalah pemburu hantu professional, sebagai seorang Veteran, dia akrab dengan dunia sihir dan siluman. Setsuna Sakurazaki adalah Samurai dari klan Shinmeiryuu, dia ada disini sebagai pelindung cucu kepala sekolah. Kaede Nagase adalah satu dari sedikit ninja yang masih tersisa." Jelas Takamichi.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Dia dengan jelas mengingat tentang Mana dan Kaede, karena mereka menujukkan gelagat aneh saat dia ada di kelas. 'Begitu ya… Hunter dan Ninja… Lalu samurai…' "Benar katamu, Takamichi, mereka memang menarik." Katanya.

Mereka pun sampai di tempat yang dimaksud. Takamichi mengetuk pintunya. Setelah beberapa saat, pintu terbuka. Naruto mau tak mau terkejut saat melihat siapa yang membuka pintu itu. Gadis itu memiliki mata hitam sehitam malam, dengan sinar yang menujukkan kekuatan dan kelembutan. Rambut berwarna hitam selembut sutera itu melambai perlahan, saat gadis itu bergerak. Kulitnya putih seputih salju. Dia menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, sebelum gadis itu angkat suara. "Takahata-sensei, Uzumaki-sensei? Ada keperluan apa?"

Naruto segera tersadar dan mengutuk dalam hatinya. 'Bodohnya… Dia itu muridmu!' Dia diam saat Takamichi menjelaskan maksud mereka datang kesana.

"Setsuna-chan, kalian sudah diberitahu akan kedatangan Naruto-sensei, kan? Aku datang mengantarnya." Jelasnya. Setsuna mengangguk, lalu memepersilakan mereka masuk. Kamar itu seperti apartemen, dengan ruang tengah, dapur dan empat kamar yang terpisah. Naruto berpikir, berapa yang dihabiskan kepala sekolah jika semua kamar dibuat seperti ini.

Kaede dan Mana sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Dari gelagat mereka, Naruto langsung tahu kalau mereka sebelumnya sedang melakukan hal lain, bukannya membaca majalah sambil minum teh. Setelah memberi tahu tentang kepindahan Naruto, Takamichi meninggalkan mereka.

Naruto kini duduk di hadapan ketiga gadis yang kini mengawasinya. "Hmm… Ini menarik. Seorang Kunoichi, Hunter veteran dengan kemampuan khusus, dan seorang Hanyou yang juga seorang samurai… Sangat menarik." Katanya sambil menggerakkan otot bahunya.

Reaksi mereka membuat Naruto tertawa kecil. Setsuna langsung panik. Mana menatap tajam Naruto. Sedangkan Kaede hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mana lalu mengeluarkan apa yang sedang disembunyikannya. Kini sebuah pistol mengarah ke pelipis Naruto. "Dari mana kau tahu, siluman? Jawab." Katanya dengan nad dingin.

Naruto mendengus. "Sudah jelas, kan? Kalian buruk dalam membaur dengan orang biasa. Orang dengan kemampuan deteksi sepertiku pun dapat mengetahuinya dengan sekali lihat. Yah… Tak banyak sih, yang punya kemampuan selevel ini…" Jawabnya sambil mengambil senbei, lalu memakannya. Dia tak memperdulikan senjata yang diarahkan Mana.

Setsuna lalu terkejut. "Ka-kau… Tidak! Maafkan saya, Uzumaki-sama!" dia lalu berlutut. Baik Kaede maupun Mana mengangkat alisnya.

Naruto mengerang perlahan. "Hentikan, Sakurazaki. Penghormatan semacam itu tidak perlu," Setsuna akan memprotes, namun Naruto memotongnya. "Cukup. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau meneruskan ini. Cukup Naruto saja." Katanya dengan tegas. Setsuna akhirnya mengangguk dengan kaku.

Mana kini mengeluarkan satu pistol lagi. "Katakan padaku, siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa hubunganmu dengan Setsuna Sakurazaki?" Katanya sambil menempelkan ujung pistol di kening Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas. Lalu, dia mengeluarkan kesembilan ekornya. "Ini adalah alasannya," Jawabnya. Mana mengangkat alisnya. Lalu menekankan sepasang pistol di tangannya ke pelipis Naruto. "Kau tidak tahu ya…" Naruto mendesah.

Setsuna menahan Mana. "Ja-jangan, Mana-san!" Dia berseru. Mana akhirnya menurunkan senjatanya. "Ada sebuah legenda di kalangan para siluman… Legenda sang pemimpin agung, namanya… Dulu sekali, seluruh siluman berlutut di kaki seekor siluman. Dikatakan bahwa dia sangat kuat, hingga seluruh siluman menghormatinya. Dia mempersatukan seluruh klan siluman. Dia mampu menciptakan tsunami denga sabetan salah satu dari Sembilan ekornya. Raungannya mampu mengguncang bumi. Bulu emasnya berkilauan ditimpa sinar rembulan… Dia adalah Kyuubi no Yokoo yang melegenda… Dan Naruto…-san adalah Kyuubi no Yokoo…" Jelas Setsuna.

Kaede mengangkat alisnya. Mana terdiam sejenak, lalu mengeluarkan senapan dari… Err, belahan dadannya. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat itu. "Tenang, nona hunter. Aku tidak bermaksud buruk." Katanya, saat gadis itu mulai mengkokang senapan itu.

Mana mengarahkan senapan itu ke kepala Naruto. "Kau belum menjelaskan kenapa kau ada disini, pemimpin siluman." Katanya, siap menembak.

Naruto mendesah panjang, lalu menceritakan kejadian di pulau perpustakaan dan masa lalunya. "…Begitulah… Aku sendiri masih cukup bingung dengan perkembangan dunia setelah aku… 'Tertidur'… Kalian mengerti?"

Mana masih menodongkan senjatanya. "Apa bukti kebenaran cerita itu?" Katanya masih curiga.

Naruto menghela napas. "Tanya pada kepala sekolah, kalau kau tak percaya… Lagi pula, Sakurazaki juga tahu berapa lama aku menghilang… Benar kan, Sakurazaki?" Katanya, sambil menunjuk kepada Setsuna. Setsuna mengangguk.

Mana masih menodongkan senapannya, namun Kaede menahannya. "Tenanglah, de gozaru. Kalau dia memang ancaman, Sekolah sudah membawanya keluar dari perguruan ini, kan? Maaf, Naruto-sensei… Dia memang suka curiga, de gozaru." Kaede berkata dengan senyum.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Tidak apa, Nagase-san. Akupun pernah hidup dalam situasi yang membuatku selalu waspada, bahkan pada rekanku sendiri." Katanya.

Kaede mengangguk. "Panggil saja kami dengan nama kami, sensei. Kau adalah guru kami, jadi bersikap lebih akrab tidak apa-apa kan, degozaru?" Lanjutnya. Naruto mengangguk.

Setelah berbincang-bincang beberapa saat, Naruto membereskan bawaannya di kamar barunya. Dia memandang jendela kamarnya. Dia lalu medengus. "Jadi guru, ya… Kau pasti akan tertawa sampai sakit perut, Kiba…" Dia lalu mengeluarkan buku yang diberikan kepala sekolah, buku tentang dirinya. Dia menghela napas panjang.

Kaede, Mana dan Setsuna mengintip dari luar kamar. Naruto memandang matahari tenggelam dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Lalu, mereka terkejut saat lelaki itu menitikkan air mata. Dia lalu menghapusnya, dan kembali memandang langit senja.

Setsuna memberanikan diri masuk ke kamar itu. "Ada apa, Naruto-san?" Tanya samurai itu. Naruto menengok, lalu tersenyum.

Dia kembali menatap langit. "Tidak apa, Setsuna… Cuma sedikit sedih… Kau tahu, saat kau bangun, Kau kembali sendiri…" Dia berkata. Setsuna mengerti perasaan itu. Naruto menepuk bahunya. "Sudah-sudah… Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Kalian tak perlu khawatir." Katanya. Mana dan Kaede keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Akhirnya, mereka membantu Naruto membereskan barangnya, lalu makan malam. Mana kembali menarik kedua teman sekamarnya saat Naruto masuk ke kamarnya. "Bagaimana menurut kalian? Tentang lelaki itu…" Mana bertanya.

Kaede terdiam sejenak. "…Aku tidak tahu tentang sejarah hidupnya, apa itu benar atau tidak, de gozaru… Tapi, dia adalah seorang ninja, dari pergerakannya. Bahkan mungkin diatas levelku. Dan lagi, dia adalah seorang petarung, atau setidaknya cukup veteran… Saat kita duduk berbincang dan makan malam tadi, dia duduk di sudut ruangan, atau dekat dengan jendela, De gozaru."

Setsuna terlihat bingung. Mana tersentak, lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Err… Apa maksudnya, itu?" Tanya setsuna.

Kaede menjelaskan. "Itu adalah ciri khas para ninja level atas, terutama jika sering ditugaskan dalam penyusupan atau pembunuhan… Mereka akan mencari tempat dimana mereka dapat mencari jalan keluar instan. Dan dia juga mencari tempat dimana tak ada seorangpun yang dapat mengendap-endap di belakangnya." Setsuna menngangguk, akhirnya mengerti.

"Lalu, tindakannya saat kau menodongkan pistol padanya. Dia menyiapkan bom asap saat itu… Aku tahu karena aku berada di dekatnya. Jika kita melawannya, kekalahan kita sudah dipastikan sejak awal, de gozaru." Lanjut Chuunin itu.

Mana kini memandang kamar yang tertutup itu. "Siapa dia sebenarnya…?"

Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan latihan paginya, saat dia melihat Negi sedang berlatih kung fu dengan Gu Fei. Dia segera mendekati mereka. "Hei, kalian… Negi, latihan taijutsu?" Tanya Naruto, hinggap di sebelah Negi.

Negi mengangguk. "Ya! Aku berlatih dengan Gu-shisou!" Dia berkata dengan riang. Dia lalu menunjukkan kuda-kudanya. Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

Gu Fei memperhatikan Naruto. "Kau terlihat seperti petarung, aru… Lawan aku, aru!" Dia berseru sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Mungkin nanti, Fei-chan… Aku akan kembali ke kamarku dulu. Bye!" Dia akan pergi saat Negi memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Negi?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Negi terlihat ragu sesaat. "Anu… Master… Guru sihirku, ingin aku mengundangmu dalam latihanku nanti sore… Kau mau datang?" Tanya Negi. Naruto terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk. Dia pun bergegas pergi.

Gimana? Review please!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Dia… yang terbangun dari tidur panjangnya… bertemu dengan Negi Springfield. Apakah keberadaannya akan mengubah kehidupan Negi? Cross over!

Chapter 2… buat yang belum tau, cerita ini diambil dari antara buku 7 sampe 8 awal.

Go to the story!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

AN ANCIENT: NEGIMAGI VERSION

CHAPTER 2: ENCOUNTER WITH FULL BLOOD VAMPIRE AND WATCH NEGI KICKING DEVIL'S ASS, LITERALLY.

Naruto kini sedang mengawasi latihan para murid kelas lain, saat dia secara tak sengaja melihat para murid mencuri pandang dan terkikik ke arahnya. Naruto mendesah. 'Fangirl… Mungkin aku kena batunya, setelah menertawai Neji saat dia dikejar-kejar penggemarnya…' Pikirnya.

Dia lalu memberikan instruksi dan pengarahan, pura-pura tidak menyadari mata para gadis muda yang bersinar saat melihatnya itu. Dia lalu memandang ke jendela kelas 3-A. 'Bocah itu… Sepertinya energinya terkuras… Apa karena latihan itu?' katanya dalam hati.

Lalu, tiba-tiba terdengar pekik dari seorang gadis. Dia segera mendekat. Seorang muridnya terkilir. "Aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Kalian tetap disini." Kata Naruto, seraya mengangkat gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya(gendongan ala putri), membuat gadis itu bersemu merah. Para murid lainnya menatap dengan iri.

Naruto membawanya pergi. 'Aku jadi ragu… Apa aku memang pantas mendapat pekerjaan ini… Menghadapi para gadis dan hormone mereka yang tak terkendali… Apa lagi dengan bulma (Celana olahraga super pendek ala cewek di jepang, kayak hotpants) itu… Argh! Apa yang kupikirkan!' Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah menaruh muridnya di ruang kesehatan dan melanjutkan pengajaran, akhirnya bel tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi. Naruto melihat jadwalnya. 'Hmm… Aku kosong hingga sekolah selesai…' Pikirnya. Dia lalu mengingat sesuatu dan merogoh isi tas kecilnya. "Ini dia… Oke… Pemandian utama ada di…" Katanya, sambil berjalan.

Naruto memandang ruangan itu dengan takjub. "Mereka bilang ini pemandian utama… Ini sih Onsen besar…" Katanya denga kagum. Ruangan itu berisi Onsen besar, kira-kira sekitar 40 m2. Bahkan dengan detil yang membuat pemandian itu terlihat seperti Onsen alami. Dilengkapi dengan Jacuzzi, Laundri dan ruang Sauna, tempat itu layak diberi nilai A+.

Naruto segera merendam badannya. "Oke…? Baju di pengering… Tinggal menunggu sambil berendam… Katanya dengan senang. Dia mendesah panjang sambil merelaksasikan tubuhnya. Dia pun mulai tertidur.

**30 menit kemudian…**

Akira Ookouchi bersenandung pelan sambil memasuki tempat pemandian bersama Ako. "Ako, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan khawatir, karena Ako terlihat melamun.

Ako tersentak dari lamunannya tentang guru pirang itu. "A-aku baik-baik saja, Akira…" 'Argh! Aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian di ruang kesehatan! …Badannya berotot… Argh! Sadarlah, Ako Izumi!' dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka segera melepas pakaiannya dan mulai memasuki Onsen itu. "Hmm… Segarnya…" Ako bergumam sambil menikmati air panas itu. Akira mengangguk setuju. Mereka lalu melihat sabun dan handuk kecil di pinggir Onsen.

Akira mendekatinya. "Siapa yang meninggalkan perlatan mandi disini?" Katanya bingung. Dia lalu memandang sekeliling dengan Ako disebelahnya. Lalu, mereka menemukan Naruto, sedang tertidur di balik pohon palem. Ako akan berteriak, namun Akira menutup mulutnya. "Shh… Dia tertidur… Bisa makin kacau kalau kita membangunkannya." Kata Akira.

Mereka saling pandang, lalu segera naik dan memakai pakaian mereka. Mereka lalu mendekati Naruto. "Sensei… Bangun, sensei…" Kata Akira. Ako bersembunyi di belakangnya.

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya. "Hoahm… Ookouchi? Izumi? Sedang apa…" Dia lalu tersadar bahwa dia ada di Onsen itu. Dia segera mengambil handuk yang diberikan Akira. Dia menggaruk kepalanya. "Hehe… Sori, aku tertidur. Aku punya kebiasaan tertidur di Onsen…" Katanya, sambil menutupi bagian pribadinya dengan handuk di dalam air. Untung saja air Onsen itu keruh.

Akira menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anda harus berhati-hati, Sensei... Banyak dari anggota kelas kita sering datang kemari… Dan beberapa dari mereka… 'Cukup berbahaya'." Katanya. Naruto akan tertawa, namun ekspresi seirus Akira menghentikannya.

Dia pun bangkit dari Onsen. "Terima kasih, Ookouchi, Izumi." Katanya sambil mengambil sabun cair yang dia bawa.

Akira menggeleng. "Sama-sama, sensei. Panggil saja dengan nama kami, sensei," Kata Akira. Naruto mengangguk, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. 'Tubuhnya… Ada banyak bekas lukanya…' Pikir Akira. 'Hah! Apa yang kupikirkan!' Dia menghela napas, lalu mengajak Ako kembali ke asrama.

Naruto kembali ke asramanya untuk berganti pakaian. Saat dia sampai, hanya ada Kaede disana. Dia sedang memoles kunainya. "Lho? Mana dan Setsuna mana, Kaede-chan?" Katanya memandang sekeliling.

"Mana-san sedang latiha lacrosse… Setsuna-san pergi bersama Konoka-dono." Katanya sambil menyimpan kunai-kunai itu. Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Dia lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Dia berganti pakaian dengan celana baggy dengan banyak kantong, T-shirt dengan motif spiral, jaket dengan penutup kepala dan sepatu kets.

Dia segera keluar. "Aku ada janji dengan Negi… Mungkin baru pulang agak malam…" Katanya. Dia segera berlari pergi, tak memperdulikan hujan yang turun. Kaede mengangguk, lalu kembali memoles Shuriken raksasanya.

Naruto kini memandang sekeliling. dia memasuki rumah kayu yang diberi tahukan Negi tadi pagi. Dia kemudian merasakan energi sihir dari basement rumah itu. Dia berjalan, dan menemukan diorama dalam tabung. 'Benda ini… mengandung energi sihir…' Dia lalu melihat formasi sihir dibawah kakinya, dan dia menghilang.

Naruto kini berada di depan sebuah… Villa di pulau terpencil. "Begitu… Ini adalah benda sihir…" Gumamnya. Dia memandang sekeliling, lalu matanya bertemu dengan seorang muridnya.

Chachamaru Karakuri berjalan mendekatinya. "Selamat datang dia Villa McDowwell, Sensei. Mari, saya akan antar anda bertemu dengan master…" Katanya dengan nada monoton. Naruto mengangguk, lalu mengikutinya.

Dia berjalan mengikuti Chachamaru menuju sebuah balai yang dipenuhi oleh teriakan dan tawa. Dia lalu menemukan, bahwa sebagian muridnya ada disana, bersama Negi. "Negi… Aku terkejut dia belum dijadikan musang…" Katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Negi menengok, lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Naruto-nii! Kemari!" Naruto mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar dipanggil 'kakak', namun mengangkat bahunya dan mendekatinya.

"Negi-negi… Aku tidak akan terkejut jika tiba-tiba asosiasi sihir datang dan menangkapmu… Bagaimana caranya mereka bisa tahu keberadaan sihir, hah?" Katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Negi hanya tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Seorang gadis berambut merah, Asuna Kagurazaka, kalau tidak salah, berdiri menghalangi Negi. "Apa maumu, pirang!" Katanya dengan nada mengancam.

Setsuna langsung panik dan menahannya. Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Setsuna, bisa tolong jelaskan pada mereka?" Tanya Naruto. Setsuna mengangguk, lalu menjelaskan pada para gadis. Naruto sendiri, duduk sambil memperhatikan sekitar.

"Sensei, anda mau minum apa?" Tanya Chachamaru.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Sake." Jawabnya dengan mantap. Chachamaru mengangguk, lalu pergi.

Negi dan yang lainnya kini mengerubunginya. "Perlihatkan ekormu~!" Kata beberapa gadis bersamaan. Naruto mendesah, dan mengeluarkan Sembilan ekornya, juga kuping rubahnya. Mereka bersorak dan langsung memegangi ekornya.

Chachamaru datang dengan sake hangat. "Eh~! Kau minum sake! Bukankah kau masih 16 tahun! Itu tidak boleh!" Kata Negi.

Naruto memukul kepalanya. "Kau membiarkan muridmu minum Brandy, bocah. Dan aku Yooko, minum sake sudah seperti minum air bagiku. Dan sebagai informasimu, aku sudah minum dari umur 13 tahun. Itu bagian dari latihan ninjaku, agar dapat bertahan dari alkohol keras dalam jumlah besar," 'Walau sebenarnya itu alasan yang dipakai Sennin mesum itu saat mencekokiku dengan segentong sake…' Naruto berkata.

Negi akan membalas, namun seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang memukul kepalanya. "Berhenti, bocah," Dia memandang Naruto dengan pandangan menilai. "Selamat datang di puriku."

Naruto menyeringai kecil. 'Untung saja aku sudah mempelajari semua yang berhubungan dengan kelas ini…' "Wah, suatu kehormatan bahwa kau sendirilah yang menyambutku… Evangeline Anastasia Katherine McDowell, AKA Dark Evangel, The Dark Gospel, The Disciple of Darkness." Kata Naruto sambil menyesap sakenya.

Evangeline terkejut, namun tidak menunjukkannya. Dia mendengus. "Tahu dari mana? Setahuku, tak ada yang memiliki informasi tentang jati diriku… Dataku berada dalam protektsi penuh perguruan." Katanya sambil meminum isi gelasnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan senyum yang membuat para gadis bersemu merah. "Sejak lama, pencarian dan pengumpulan informasi adalah bagian dari keahlianku. Dan aku bangga akan kemampuan menyusup dan mempengaruhi orang untuk mendapatkan info yang kuinginkan…" Katanya sambil menyesap sakenya lagi. "Aku merasa terhormat, seorang sepertimu tertarik padaku." Lanjutnya sambil membungkuk.

Evangeline mendengus keras. "Akulah yang semestinya merasa terhormat. Bahwa sang Kyuubi no Yooko, Origin of Chaos, The Darkness's Core, The Creator of Fear, Sorrow and Despair, mau datang kemari. Tak ada seorangpun dari bangsa siluman dan iblis yang tidak memujamu, Naruto Uzumaki." Balasnya.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Negi dan para gadis melongo. Asuna menunjuk Naruto dengan gemetaran. "Di-dia itu sama seperti Eva!" Katanya dengan ekspresi horror.

Setsuna mengangguk. "Sebelum Evangeline menjadi terkenal, para siluman selalu menjadikan Kyuubi no Yokoo sebagai contoh mereka…" Jelasnya.

Eva mendekati Naruto. "Bagaimana jika kita bertanding, Uzumaki? Sekaligus menunjukkan pada mereka, pertarungan level ArchDevil yang sebenarnya…" Tanya Eva.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Bukankah kau disegel di perguruan ini? Itu info yang aku dapat…" Katanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Eva menyeringai. "Aku bisa memakai kekuatanku selama aku ada disini. Setidaknya, sampai 30%, jika aku mendapat darah yang cukup." Jawab Eva.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Dia lalu mengeluarkan gulungan. Dia menempelkan darahnya ke dua simbol di gulungan itu. Dari sana, muncul sebuah kuas, tinta dan kunai. "Aku punya beberapa segel yang bisa menaikkan batas pengeluaran kekuatanmu hingga 50-60%..." Dia berjalan menuju lantai ruangan itu. Dia mulai menulis rangkaian kanji kuno. Negi, Yue dan Nodoka memperhatikan dengan seksama. Setelah selesai, Naruto merapal beberapa segel, lalu memukul lantai. "Seal Thecnique! Maximum Capability!" gambar itu bercahaya, lalu terhisap ke dalam tanah. "Itu akan cukup untuk 1-2 jam…" Dia lalu mengambil botol sake kosongnya, dan mengisinya dengan darahnya sendiri.

Dia lalu melemparnya pada Eva, yang menangakapnya dengan senang hati. Naruto menengok kepada Negi. "Hei, kau pastikan tak ada yang mendekat dalam radius 300 meter, oke?" Negi mengangguk. Eva menenggak habis darah itu. Kekuatannya langsung meluap.

Chamo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nii-san itu meminta untuk dibunuh…" Gumamnya pelan. Namun, semuanya langsung terdiam, saat Naruto mulai memasang kuda-kuda. Aura yang selama ini ditekannya, dilepas begitu saja. Eva terkikik. Naruto hanya menyeringai.

Mereka saling menjaga jarak, sambil mencari kesempatan. Semua menahan napasnya. Lalu, mereka saling merangsek maju. Tangan Eva diselimuti cahaya yang berbentuk seperti pedang, dan beradu dengan tangan Naruto yang diselimuti Chakra. "Hoo… menahan Ensis Exsequens-ku semudah membalik telapak tangan…" Katanya dengan senang.

Naruto tersenyum. "Teknikmu… Setara dengan Kaze no Yaiba milikku… Menarik." Katanya. Mereka kini saling menyerang dengan kecepatan mengagumkan. Setiap luka yang diterima, langsung menghilang karena kemampuan regenerasi luar biasa mereka.

Eva terbang menjauh, lalu mulai mengucapkan mantra. Dia melepas 30 panah kegelapan pada Naruto. Naruto menghindarinya dengan mudah, lalu melempar 10 kunai, dan merapal beberapa segel. 10 kunai itu bertambah jadi 100 buah, dan seluruhnya mengarah pada Eva.

Eva terbang menjauh, lalu berteriak. "Ayo kita naikkan levelnya!" Dia mulai mengucapka kunci penggeraknya, lalu mengucapak mantra. "Laculation Grandinis!" Dia menembakkan puluhan tombak es kearah Naruto. Naruto menghela napas, lalu mulai merapal beberapa segel. "Earth style: Earth Wall." Di hadapannya, muncul dinding tanah yang menahan seluruh tombak es itu.

Eva menyeringai, lalu menyelinap di belakang Naruto dan menusuknya. Naruto yang ditusuk berubah menjadi batu. 'Pengalih perhatian?' pikirnya, sambil menghindari naga yang terbentuk dari air yang menerjangnya. Mereka saling beradu pedang energi lagi. Eva lalu mengeluarkan kipas besi, dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda. Naruto pun memasang kuda-kuda.

Ku Fei terkejut. "Itu… Hung Gar, aru!" Serunya. Semua menatapnya bingung. "Itu kung fu Shaolin, aru! Juga jadi cikal bakal banyak kung fu di areal selatan…" Jelasnya. "Dan yang dipakai Eva adalah Kung fu dengan alat Tei-shan, aru… Ini akan seru…"

Naruto kini bertukar serangan. Mereka berhasil memasukkan serangan, namun tidak mempengaruhi tubuh mereka. "Katamu kau akan menaikkan level pertarungan ini… Ayo, Evangeline-san…" Kata Naruto.

Eva terbang ke udara, lalu mulai mengcapkan mantra. "lic lac, lic lic lac lac, Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Aeri! Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae! Crystallizatio Tellustris!" tanah di sekitar Naruto mulai membeku, lalu pilar-pilar es muncul dan membekukan Naruto dan sekitarnya.

Semua melongo melihat luas dan level serangan Eva. Eva turun, sambil memandangi Naruto yang membeku. "Ayolah… Aku tahu kau tidak akan kalah dengan itu…" Katanya dengan nada menantang.

Uap mulai menyelimuti areal itu. Pilar-pilar e situ mulai mencair. Lalu, dalam ledakan besar, seluruh es itu hilang, digantikan oleh lautan api. Naruto berdiri di tengah lautan api itu, dalam wujud Rubahnya. **"Hehehe… Mengetahui bahwa kau bisa memakai elemen es sampai selevel itu tanpa mengeluarkan setitik pun keringat mengejutkanku… Tapi, aku juga bisa." **Naruto menembakkan bola api yang tercipta di ekornya pada Eva, membakarnya seketika.

Chachamaru mulai mengkalkulasi. "Itu adalah bola api yang dipadatkan hingga tingkat tertinggi, pada suhu yang tinggi juga. Gawat, master bisa terluka…" Katanya. Eva keluar dari kobaran api itu, hanya dengan beberapa luka bakar ringan saja.

Dia menyeringai, lalu kembali menghujani Naruto dengan tombak es dalam jumlah besar. Naruto membalas dengan menembakkan banyak puluhan bola api. Serangan mereka bertemu di udara, menghasilkan kabut dan ledakan.

Naruto sedikit terbatuk karena asap ledakan. Dia lalu merasakan aura sihir dalam jumlah besar. Dia menatap ke langit saat asap dan kabut menghilang. Evangeline menyeringai lebar. "Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes! Cum Obscuratione Flet Tempestas Nivalis! Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!" dia menembakkan tornado es dan kegelapan pada Naruto.

Naruto mendesah. **"Akhirnya, harus pakai itu juga…"** dia membuka kedua telapak tangannya. **"Fire style, Demon Fox's Fire. Wind style, Rasengan. Batto Ninjutsu, Rage of Fox." **Dia menyatukan dua teknik itu, menciptakan tornado api.

**KAABOOOMM**

Negi meciptakan dinding sihir agar muridnya tidak terkena api ledakan. Para murid menutup matanya. Saat mereka membuka matanya, mereka hanya bisa melongo. Pantai villa yang tadinya indah itu hancur seketika. Pasirnya sebagian menjadi serpihan kaca akibat panas yang sangat tinggi. Pepohonan tumbang, setengahnya membeku, setengahnya hangus. Di tengah pantai, tercipta kawah sebesar kelas mereka. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka melongo.

Di tengah kerusakan itu, mereka melihat pemandangan yang mungkin tak pernah mereka lihat bahkan di dalam mimpi buruk mereka. Sang Maga Nosefratu telah dipaksa seri asisten guru mereka. Mereka berdiri, dengan pedang energi saling menempel di leher masing-masing.

Evangeline tertawa. "Sudah lama tidak bertarung seperti ini… memang seperti yang selalu kuperkirakan, kekuatanmu…" Katanya sambil menurunkan pedang sihirnya.

Naruto ikut menurunkan pedang anginnya. "Ya, aku juga terkesan akan kekuatanmu. Sepertinya, nama Disciple of Darkness memang menggambarkan cara bertarungmu. Pertarungan yang sangat menyenangkan." Katanya dengan seringai kecil.

**Malamnya…**

Naruto memandang pantai tempatnya bertarung tadi. Dengan bantuan sihir, pantai itu kembali seperti semula, tanpa sedikitpun jejak pertarungan mereka tadi siang. Dia mendesah, "Bocah-bocah itu ramai sekali… Aku terkejut, mereka bisa berpesta semeriah itu tanpa sake…" Dia tertawa kecil. Dia lalu berbaring di di pasir itu. Tak lama, dia pun tertidur.

**Dream.**

**DHUAARR! KRAK! KAABOOM!**

"**ROOOAAARRRGGGHHH!"**

"Ren! Tidak!"

"Senpai! Bodoh, jangan mendekati monster itu!"

"Pertahankan garis depan!"

"**Khukhukhu… Mati kalian!"**

"Berapapun jumlah kita, kita tak akan bisa menahannya… Sial! Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Padahal perang besar talah berakhir…"

"Hokage-sama, ada informasi dari rombongan pengungsi… Dari tiga rombongan yang diungsikan menuju Tetsu no Kuni… Hanya satu yang berhasil sampai disana. Sisanya… Hancur karena serangan mendadak oleh Juubi."

"Tentara gabungan Sunagakure dan Iwagakure akhirnya mengibarkan bendera putih kepada Madara. Mizugakure… Menurut ANBU yang dikirim disana… Di tempat dimana Mizugakure semestinya berada, kini terdapat kawah sebesar 3 kali desa Konoha. Kumogakure sudah seperti makam masal, tak ada seorang pun yang tersisa."

"I-ini! …Apa tak ada jalan lain, Naruto?"

"**Kurang ajar kau, Uzumaki!"**

"**Bocah bodoh… Sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini… Tekad apimu telah membakar habis nyawamu sendiri, bocah sial."**

**Dream end.**

Naruto terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang mengganggu. Dia menghela napas. Dia lalu merasakan energi dari resort tempat Negi dan yang lainnya tidur. Dia lalu melompat ke atas. Disana, dia melihat Negi dan Asuna, berlutut di atas lingkaran rune. 'Sihir? Apa yang sedang dilakukan mereka berdua?' dia lalu melihat tikus piaraan Negi. "Hei, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" Tanyanya.

Tikus itu, Chamo menjawab. "Ini sihir penyamaan mental. Aniki sedang menceritakan masa lalunya pada Asuna ne-san." Jawab Chamo.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Lalu, dia melihat pergerakan di dalam resort itu. Saat dia mengintip, dia menemukan Eva, Nodoka dan boneka haus darah milik Eva, ChachaZero. Mereka sedang melihat sebuah buku, yang menurut informasi yang didapat Naruto, adalah artifak milik Nodoka, Diarium Ejus. Ternyata, mereka juga sedang melihat masa lalu Negi lewat buku itu. Dia lalu melihat sisa murid 3-A yang ikut terlibat dalam dunia sihir, berjalan menuju tempat Negi dan Asuna berada. Naruto mencolek bahu Nodoka, membuatnya nyaris menjerit. "Se-sensei? Ada ap-" Kata-katanya terputus, saat Naruto mengisyaratkan untuk mendekati Lingkaran rune Negi.

Dan mereka pun melihat masa lalu Negi. Dan menimbulkan keributan lagi. Naruto menghela napas. 'Konohamaru sekalipun tidak se-enerjik para gadis ini… Benar-benar kelas yang unik.' Pikirnya, sambil berjalan menuju lantai atas.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Naruto-sensei!" Para gadis itu berseru keras, sambil berlari menuju asrama bersama Negi. Naruto mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Benar-benar ribut, para bocah itu…" Gerutu Eva. Naruto hanya tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau juga merasakannya?" Tanya Eva sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya… Penyusup. Bukan manusia… 3? Bukan, 5… Dan salah satunya high class devil…" Katanya, sambil melemaskan otot lehernya. "Mau dibereskan?"

Eva mengangkat bahunya. "Kita lihat keadaannya dulu. Ini bagus untuk latihan si bocah." Katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Kau kejam…" Kata Naruto, tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih banyak." Balas Eva, menyeringai.

Mereka pun melayang menuju arah devil itu.

Mereka bertemu dengan Kaede di perjalanan. Saat Naruto menanyakan keberadaan Mana, Kaede hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ada pekerjaan exorcise, mungkin. Dia tak akan membiarkan Siapapun selevel ini masuk seenaknya." Jawabnya.

Saat mereka sampai, mereka menemukan situasi yang… Agak unik. Sebagian besar dari para partner dan yang terlibat dengan sihir, terkurung dalam keadaan bugil. Setsuna dan… Chizuru Naba? Terlihat dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Dan di tengah arena, bersama sang devil, adalah Asuna yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam yang terlihat mahal, dilihat dari semua renda dan aksesorisnya, dalam posisi yang cukup merangsang hormon lelaki.

"…Harus kuakui, lelaki tua itu punya sense yang bagus." Naruto berkata. Eva menggelengakan kepalanya. Kaede hanya terkikik.

Tak lama, Negi datang bersama seorang bocah. 'Hanyou… Setengah Anjing.' Pikir Naruto. Negi melihat sekeliling, lalu shock saat melihat Asuna.

"Asuna… Jadi korban mesum lagi…!"

"Tidak…! Agak sih…"

Naruto nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar itu. "Bocah itu, bisa-bisanya santai di saat begini… Pertanda bagus sih…" Katanya.

Mereka lalu menonton pertarungan Negi dan Kotaro, si bocah Hanyou. Setelah selesai, Naruto menoleh pada Eva. "Jadi, bagaimana penilaian sang master?"

Eva terdiam sejenak. "**Masih kurang**. Yah, setidaknya dia melakukan Δίος τύκος dengan benar. Hmm… Ini setidaknya membuka matanya akan kejelasan alasannya untuk menjadi kuat… Menyadari sisi gelap dalam hatinya, dan melepas wajah bodohnya itu." Katanya sambil tersenyum senang.

"…Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya?" Kata Naruto, membuat Eva nyaris jatuh dari pohon tinggi tempat mereka mengawasi semuanya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin aku punya perasaan bodoh semacam itu, apalagi kepada anak lelaki brengsek itu!" Serunya marah.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Ya~, soalnya kau lebih menyukai ayahnya yang brengsek itu~. Kudengar kau masih menyimpan selimut miliknya yang diberikan padamu saat mereka bertemu… Wow, cintamu sungguh dalam…" Balas Naruto. Dia mengusap air mata palsu yang mengalir.

Dan pagi itu diawali dengan kejar-kejaran antara sang rubah yang ditemani seorang Kunoichi dan seorang Vampir dan Gynoid setianya.

Please Review!

Maaf, saya mengalami writer block…

Chapter 3, dan cerita lainnya menyusul!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Dia… yang terbangun dari tidur panjangnya… bertemu dengan Negi Springfield. Apakah keberadaannya akan mengubah kehidupan Negi? Cross over!

Chapter 3! I'm back! Sorry, saya ada beberapa tugas dalam beberapa waktu terakhir ini, jadi saya gak sempet nulis cerita… Tapi! Sekarang udah selesai! Please enjoy!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

AN ANCIENT: NEGIMA VERSION!

CHAPTER 3: DAYS BEFORE FESTIVAL… PACTIO!

Naruto menguap lebar sambil menggaruk tempat bekas gigitan Eva. "Lover's bite?" Tanya Mana, sambil menaruh tongkat lacrosse di dalam sarungnya.

"Lebih ke gigitan predator, sih…" Jawab Naruto santai. "Mana Setsuna?" Tanya Naruto pada Kaede yang sedang membereskan bukunya.

"Setsuna-dono mungkin pergi menuju kamar Konoka-dono… Mereka biasanya pergi ke sekolah bersama…" Jawab Kaede. Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Dia lalu mengambil ramen instan, tapi Kaede menahan tangannya. "Ikut aku. Aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk makan, degozaru." Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya, lalu kembali menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

**Di sekolah…**

Naruto kini sedang berlari dengan Kaede menuju kedai yang dimaksud oleh Kaede. "Jadi, Chao Bao Zhi ini adalah kedai makan yang khusus dibuka saat menjelang festival hingga festival selesai?" Tanya Naruto.

Kaede mengangguk. "Ya. Mereka dikenal akan manju mereka… Mereka juga menjual ramen yang cukup terkenal. Banyak sekali orang menuju kesana, degozaru." Jelasnya. Naruto pun langsung melesat duduk di kursi terdekat.

"Ni hau ma, Naruto-sensei, Kaede-kun~. Selamat datang di Chao bao Zhi. Mau pesan apa, Naruto-sensei, Kaede-kun?" Chao Lin Sheng menyapa.

"Ramen!" Naruto menjawab dengan antusias.

"Nikuman, de gozaru." Kaede menjawab.

"Tunggu sebentar~." Chao melenggang pergi.

Kaede tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah Naruto. Tak lama, pesanan mereka datang. Naruto sedang menghabiskan Ramen ketiganya saat Negi, Asuna, Konoka dan Setsuna datang. "Boi! Bini bebini! (Hoi! Sini kesini!)" Katanya dengan mulut penuh Ramen.

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang soal festival. Naruto yang (akhirnya) selesai sarapan itu mulai menanyakan soal festival Mahora pada para gadis itu. "Hmmm… begitu… Lalu, kelas 3-A akan membuat stand apa?"

Mendengar itu, Negi langsung lemas. "Naruto-sensei, Negi-sensei mengalami kesulitan dalam menentukan stan apa yang dibuat… Tolong jangan singgung hal itu dulu…" Setsuna berbisik.

Setelah mendapat sup penambah semangat dari Yotsuba Satsuki, murid mereka sekaligus koki utama Chao Bao Zi, Naruto berpisah dari yang lainnya. Dia berjalan menuju ruang guru dan membereskan dokumen penilaian para siswi.

Disaat dia berjalan menuju 3-A, dia bertemu dengan Nitta-sensei. Sekali lagi, Nitta-sensei menunjukkan kekhawatirannya akan kemampuan Negi dalam mengatur kelas. 'Entah kenapa, aku merasa Negi akan dapat masalah sebentar lagi. Benar saja, saat mereka mendekati kelas 3-A, terdengar kegaduhan dari kelas itu.

"Hei, kelas 3-A! apa yang-" omelan Nitta-sensei terhenti. Naruto mengintip, dan dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Di dalam, hampir seluruh kelas 3-A sedang menelanjangi Negi dan berusaha memakaikan baju perempuan, dilihat dari bra yang sedang dipakaikan Sakurako pada Negi.

"Selamat malam, Yotsuba-san! Ramen, seluruh rasa, masing-masing 3 mangkok!" Naruto berseru sambil duduk di stall dekat koki. Yotsuba hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk.

"Naruto-nii? Kamu juga makan disini?" Negi berseru. Dia duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Alis Naruto naik sebelah. 'Naruto-nii? Hmm… boleh juga…' "Yap. Karena koki pribadi ruanganku menolak memasak selama festival, atau katanya 'lebih banyak makanan lebih enak.' Kamu sendiri?" Katanya.

"Yotsuba-san mengajakku…" Katanya sedikit malu. Naruto tertawa kecil. Naruto ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Negi, namun Nitta dan Takamichi datang. Dia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan mulai memakan ramen yang disediakan oleh Yotsuba. Tak lama, Negi mulai merengek dan menangis.

"Seruhiko-san… Itu sake, kan?" Kata Naruto sambil mendesah panjang. Seruhiko dan Nitta langsung panik. Akhirnya, tiga guru itu (Nitta, Seruhiko, Takamichi) berusaha menenangkan Negi. Tak lama kemudian, Negi mulai tertidur. "Yotsuba-san, bolehkah dia…?" Naruto bertanya. Yotsuba mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

'Yah, dia masih 10 tahun… Tidak, mengurus kelas hiperaktif itu melelahkan, bahkan untuk guru veteran sekalipun…' Naruto berpikir sambil berjalan pulang. 'Hmm… Oh! Setsuna! Ya, mungkin dia tahu… Mungkin.' Pikirnya sambil memasuki kamarnya. "Setsuna, aku ingin Tanya sesuatu…" Katanya.

Para gadis sedang di ruang tengah, mnelakukan kegiatan mereka seperti biasanya. A.K.A membersihkan senjata mereka. "Ya, Naruto-sensei? Ada apa?" Setsuna berkata sambil meletakkan nodachinya.

"Kau itu salah satu Ministra Magi, kan? Aku ingin tahu tentang Pactio…" Kata Naruto. Setsuna langsung bersemu merah karena mengingat kejadian Pactionya. "Kenapa, Setsuna? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Naruto bertanya melihat Setsuna yang bersemu merah.

"Hwaa… E-eh… Ti-tidak apa-apa sensei… Err… Aku sendiri tidak terlalu tahu akan hal ini… T-tapi Pactio adalah perjanjian sihir yang dilakukan penyihir kepada seseorang untuk menjadi partnernya. Pactio dilakukan diatas formasi sihir khusus dan… Di-diselesaikan d-dengan c-c-c-ciuman…" Jelas Setsuna yang semakin bersemu merah.

Naruto, mendengar hal itu, memucat. "Apa tak ada cara lain… Aku tak mungkin melakukannya… Cukup sekali saja… Uekh." Gumamnya sambil gemetaran. Mana dan Kaede tertawa.

"Pactio juga bisa dilakukan dengan perjanjian darah. Ada beberapa cara lainnya, tapi lebih rumit…" Kata Mana sambil merakit pistolnya lagi, yang dibongkar untuk dibersihkan bagian dalamnya. Setsuna menghela napas lega, karena dia tak lagi menjadi nara sumber informas soal Pactio.

"Ho… Boleh aku lihat kartumu…?" Tanya Naruto. Mana menghela napas.

"Kartuku sudah tak berfungsi. Kalau mau lihat kartu Pactio aktif, lihat punya Setsuna." Katanya sambil mengecek pistolnya. Naruto mengangkat alisnya, tapi tidak menanyai lebih jauh.

"Setsuna…" Katanya sambil memasang pandangan memelas.

Sang gadis, sedikit malu, menunjukkan kartunya. Naruto mengamati kartu itu. Di tengah kartu itu, Setsuna dengan sayap putihnya memegang nodachi di tangan kanan dan wazhizaki di tangan kirinya. Entah bagaimana caranya, dia seperti mengerti tulisan di kartu itu. 'Hitam… Nomor 25… Urutan tempat duduk? Bukan, dia urutan 15… Winged knight, ya? Elemen matahari… Huhu, untuk seorang hanyoo yang berhubungan dengan dunia kelam Youki, dia memiliki astral matahari… Rasa keadilan sebagai sifat dasar…' Dia mengangguk-angguk. "Thanks, Setsuna. Aku sudah mendapat gambaran besarnya." Kata Naruto.

"Tertarik dengan Pactio, sensei? Degozaru…" Kaede berkata.

"Yap. Aku tertarik dengan cara kerjanya… Dan pembagian artifaknya berdasarkan kemampuan seseorang… Aku juga ingin tahu, artifak macam apa yang akan muncul jika aku membuat kontrak…" Kata Naruto. Dia menguap lebar. "Aku tidur dulu. Kalian juga cepat tidur." Katanya sambil naik ke kamarnya.

Setelah kelas 3-A akhirnya menetapkan bahwa mereka akan mendirikan stan rumah hantu, dan insiden yang melibatkan hantu kelas Sayo Aisaka, keadaan kembali normal di kelas 3-A. Para murid sibuk membuat kostum dan lainnya sambil menceritakan rumor tentang Tree of the World. "Pernyataan cinta di Tree of World memiliki kesuksesan 100%? Rumor macam apa itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengecat dinding kayu untuk penyekat antara 'dungeon' untuk rumah hantu.

Konoka segera menceritakan rumor yang menyebar di kalangan murid Mahora belakangan itu. "Bagaimana, sensei? Tertarik?" Katanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Tidak. Aku belum punya pasangan dan masih belum akan mencarinya dalam waktu dekat. Lagipula, kenapa harus percaya hal semacam itu? Kenapa harus minta tolong pada pohon keramat? Kalau kita suka pada seseorang, tinggal nyatakan saja, kan?" Kata Naruto sambil terus mengecat. "Kenapa kalian? Kenapa diam?" Tanyanya saat seluruh kelas memandanginya.

Asuna mendesah. "Tak ada orang yang punya keberanian sepertimu, Naruto. Ini masalah serius untuk para gadis dan kaum lelaki tidak akan mengerti…" Katanya sambil memberikan wajah depresi. Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

"Naruto-sensei, Asuna sebenarnya suka pada Takahata-sensei, tapi sampai sekarang dia bahkan tak mampu mengajaknya kencan, apalagi menyatakan perasaannya…" Konoka berkata dengan penuh simpati pada gadis berambut merah itu. Si gadis itu memberikan pandangan kesal karena Konoka membeberka hal memalukan pada guru pirang itu.

"Oh. Begitu… Mau kuberi tips? Walau kelihatan begini, aku punya cukup pengalaman dalam kencan…" Kata Naruto.

Asuna mendengus. "Tak perlu! Biar kupikirkan caranya sendiri, oke! Sekarang tinggalkan pembicaraan ini." Katanya. Naruto mengangguk dan kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Eh…? Pactio? Denganku…?" Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell menatap lelaki di depannya tak percaya. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, sang Kyuubi, baru saja mengatakan hal yang bahkan tak pernah dia bayangkan dalam pikirannya. Dia berkata, 'Hei, kau mau melakukan Pactio denganku?' Dia nyaris menjatuhkan cangkir teh di tangannya. Chachamaru, walau tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, cukup terkejut akan hal itu.

"Ya. Aku sudah memeriksanya dan menimbangkannya… Pilihannya antara kamu dan kepala sekolah." Kata Naruto sambil menyesap tehnya sendiri.

Eva memberinya tatapan 'kau-itu-bodoh'. "Kau tahu kalau Pactio bisa dilakukan dengan cara lain selain ciuman, kan?" Katanya pada Naruto.

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan melakukan ciuman? Perjanjian darah dengan kepala sekolah… Sepertinya sulit… Dia kepala Asosiasi sihir Kanto. Itu akan membuatku terikat dengan Asosiasi sihir Kanto. Aku ingin tetap netral. Dan aku ingin berpartner dengan seorang yang cukup berpengalaman di dunia sihir. Selain kepala sekolah, siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu?" Jawab Naruto, seraya meletakkan cangkirnya.

Eva mendesah. "…Baiklah. Aku akan ikuti keinginan bodohmu ini… Kau tak akan terima kata 'Tidak', kan?" Katanya. Naruto mengangguk. "Chachamaru, bereskan tempat ini." Chachamaru segera bekerja. Membereskan cangkir, menggeser beberapa kursi, lalu membantu Naruto dengan lingkaran Pactio.

"Kau berutang darah dalam jumlah besar, kau tahu?" Tanya Eva. Naruto mendesah panjang, lalu mengangguk. "Bagus. Ayo kita mulai." Eva mengiris pergelangan tangannya dengan kukunya. Naruto menggunakan kunai. Mereka membasahi telapak tangan mereka dengan darah, lalu menempelkan tangan mereka.

_Pactio!_

Di depan eva 2 buah kartu muncul. Dia memberikan kopi kartu itu pada Naruto sambil mengamati kartu master ditangannya. Di kartu itu, naruto mengenakan baju baju Joonin Konoha dengan jubah sage di luarnya. Dia mengenakan topi Hokagenya. Di belakangnya, ekor rubah melambai menciptakan sembilan bola api berkobar. Di tangan kirinya adalah sembilan permata yang membentuk sebuah formasi sihir melayang. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah gelang rantai dengan ornamen pedang menggantung.

Eva mengangkat alisnya. Di ujung kiri atas kartu itu, tertera angka MMMMXXIII, di ujung kanan, tertera Aurum Et Caerulum Tonus. Di dekat lututnya, terdapat namanya, Namicaze Naruto dan Maledictus Qui Beatum Heros. Di kakinya, ada Virtus Spes dan Directio Oriens. Di kiri bawah kartu, terdapat astralis Sol. Dia memandang Naruto, kemudian ke kartunya beberapa kali. "…Harus kubilang ini kartu yang cukup menarik… Maledictus Qui Beatum Heros… Memangnya seperti apa hidupmu?" Kata Vampir itu.

Naruto memberinya seringai kecil. "Oh, banyak yang terjadi… Dan itu R-A-H-A-S-I-A~," Katanya bersenandung. Eva menggeram rendah. "Yah, thanks. Hmm… Loli-chibi sebagai Magistra… hehehe…" Gumamnya.

"Apa katamu tadi! Makan ini! Sagitta magica series glacies!"

KAABOOM

"GYAHAHAHAHA! Chi~bi~chan~!"

"Master, tolong jangan menggunakan mantra-"

"Crystallizatio Tellustris!"

**15 menit kemudian…**

Takamichi bergegas menuju kediaman Eva. Setelah merasakan gelombang energi dari Eva, dia langsung bergerak. 'Ada apa? Tidak biasanya dia memakai mantra secama sembarangan walau sebagian kekuatannya kembali akibat aktivitas Tree of World…' Pikir Takamichi sembari melakukan shunpo. Dia langsung berhadapan dengan Chachamaru yang sedang menggendong Chachazero, partner pertama Eva. "Ada apa, Chachamaru? Apa yang terjadi?"

Si Gynoid hanya menunjuk arah rumah Eva. Takamichi terbengong sampai rokoknya jatuh. Di hadapannya, pondok Evangeline terlihat di dalam pilar-pilar es raksasa yang menyatu. Di depannya, Naruto yang tercengir lebar sedang menghindari panah es yang dilepaskan Eva yang terengah-engah.

Saat menghindar, kaki Naruto menyentuh ujung dome es yang menutupi pondok Eva dan kakinya ikut membeku. Dia memandang Eva yang kini menyeringai lebar. "Err… Time out?"

"Kau berutang darah sangat banyak padaku…" Katanya sambil menunjukkan taringnya.

"Chachamaru… bisa minta tolong?"

"Diam di tempat, Chachamaru."

"Maaf, Naruto-sensei. Perintah master adalah absolut. Dan master, tolong jangan menghisap darah terlalu banyak."

"Aku tahu, Chachamaru. Ini baru uang mukanya, Namikaze…"

"…Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang buruk… Aku akan kembali. Selamat sore, Chachamaru."

"Selamat sore, Takahata-sensei."

"Takamichi, tolong!"

"Master, keluarkan banyak darah! Darah merah segar… Hehehehe."

"TIDAAAAAAAK…!"

Saat Negi datang setelah membantu membangun stan hari itu, dia merasakan beberapa kejanggalan. Pertama, pondok masternya memiliki beberapa lubang besar dan terasa dingin. Kedua, masternya, Eva, tidak meminta transfusi darah selama sesi latihannya hari itu. Ketiga, dia menemukan Naruto di salah satu kamar tidur di villa sihir Eva, tertidur sambil menggumamkan 'vampir rakus' dan 'dihisap kering'. Saat dia menanyakan hal itu pada Eva, si vampir mengancamnya akan menghisap habis darahnya jika dia terus bertanya. Negi bersumpah tak akan bertanya atau mencari tahu apa yang terjadi hari itu.

Naruto, setelah akhirnya sadar, diantar kembali ke kamarnya oleh Chachamaru. Ketiga gadis yang tinggal di kamar itu mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa, sensei?" Tanya Setsuna khawatir.

Naruto membuka matanya. "tidak apa-apa… Cuma sedikit insiden dengan Loli-chibi yang berakibat fatal… seperti kata seseorang, 'kalau menggoda harimau, harus siap terkena cakarnya'…" Katanya, sebelum kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Maksudnya apa?" Setsuna terlihat bingung.

"Artinya, dia mengusili seseorang yang berbahaya lalu kena batunya… Aku punya dugaan siapa…" Mana menyeringai kecil.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa ke kamarnya De Gozaru." Kaede menyarankan. Mereka akhirnya menggotong tubuh Naruto dan menidurkannya di kamarnya.

Filler sebelum festival mahora's arc…

Maledictus Qui Beatum Heros artinya Hero who Blessed and Cursed. Kenapa begitu? Alesannya bakal dikasi tau nanti. MMMMXXIII itu 4023 dalem angka Romawi… Nunjukin seberapa tua Naruto itu… hehe. Artifak Naruto juga ntar dikasi tau… Pokoknya mantep dah! Spes, artinya Hope. Karena Naruto selalu adi harapan disaat semua butuh dia…

Segitu dulu ya… maaf jika ada salah konten ato yang laennya…

Review!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Dia… yang terbangun dari tidur panjangnya… bertemu dengan Negi Springfield. Apakah keberadaannya akan mengubah kehidupan Negi? Cross over!

Chapter 4! Makasih buat semua yang masih setia di cerita ini… Saya sangat menghargai kebaikan kalian semua (anime tears). Ready for Mahora Festival's Arc? Let's begin! Just a bit lemon, because I like to see some non-ecchi character negi get flustered and blushing…

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

AN ANCIENT: NEGIMA VERSION!

CHAPTER 4: TIME MACHINE! BEWARE OF KISS PREDATOR!

**Dream.**

Naruto meraung keras sambil memegangi wajahnya.

"**Khukhukhu… Memangnya kau bisa lolos begitu saja, hah! Aku tahu, mereka yang telah 'tersentuh' oleh Shinigami punya kemungkinan besar lolos dari kematian… Tapi itu tak akan kubiarkan! Khukhukhu… AMBISIKU TAK AKAN MATI, UZUMAKI! DUNIA INI, DAN SEMUA PENGHUNI BUSUKNYA, AKAN BERTEKUK LUTUT DI HADAPANKU! AKU AKAN KEMBALI, UZUMAKI, DAN AKAN KUHANCURKAN SEMUA YANG KAU LINDUNGI! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!"**

**Dream End.**

"Naruto… Naruto… NARUTO!"

Naruto melompat bangun, merangsek dan menahan tubuh di hadpaannya. dia berusaha mencengkeram benda yang ada di dekat lengannya, namun gerakan sosok yang ditangkapnya membuatnya malah memegang sesuatu yang lembut. 'Aneh, Madara semestinya menggunakan baju perang… kan?' sosok yang ditangkapnya mengerang dan mendesah pelan saat Naruto sekali lagi mencengkeram benda lembut itu. Lalu, Naruto menyadari beberapa hal.

Madara Uchiha sudah mati.

Benda yang ingin ditangkapnya adalah pistol colt yang terpasang rapi di tempat pistol yang ada di balik baju orang yang ditangkapnya, bukan kipas perang besar Uchiha.

Sosok yang ditangkapnya memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan kulit gelap.

**5 menit sebelumnya…**

Mana Tatsumiya memiliki firasat aneh saat bangun. Dia baru saja mengalami mimpi aneh. Dia bertemu magisternya, namun lelaki itu memandangnya dengan ekspresi bangga sambil berkata, "Aku khawatir kalau kau akan kehilangan semua sifat dan emosi kewanitaanmu, namun sekarang aku sudah tenang…" Katanya sambil menitikkan air mata bahagia.

Mana menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk melakukan ritual paginya. Mengecek semua senjata dan amunisi miliknya, memilih beberapa senjata untuk dibawa. Sebuah sniper riffle yang dapat dibongkar, dengan kotak gitar untuk menyimpannya. Sepasang Dessert Eagle hitam kesayangannya. Entah kenapa, dia ingin membawa pistol colt yang dia beli karena iseng itu. Dia mengenakan sarung pistol dibalik bajunya, lebih memilih untuk tidak memakai bra karena dia mungkin akan menyamar nantinya, 'Dan satu-satunya bajuku yang tidak rusak dan terlihat normal adalah gaun kuning itu,' . Juga karena sport bra terakhirnya robek akibat misi sebelumnya, dan menurutnya bra biasa menghambat kerjanya. 'Aku akan belanja lagi setelah festival selesai…' Pikirnya sambil mengenakan baju kemejanya.

Dia lalu membantu teman sekamarnya membereskan kamarnya. Kaede, entah kenapa, menjatuhkan gulungan penyimpan senjatanya, sehingga dia dan Setsuna sibuk mengumpulkan ratusan senjata ninja yang berserakan itu. "Tolong bangunkan Naruto Sensei, Degozaru." Kaede berkata saat dia sibuk memasukkan belasan kunai.

Mana mendesah pelan, lalu berjalan menuju kamar penghuni lelaki lainnya di asrama itu, selain sang guru anak-anak di kamar Konoka-Asuna. Dia mengetuk beberapa kali, namun tak ada jawaban. Dia pun masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto.

Naruto ada disana, berguling di dalam tidurnya. 'Bagaimana caranya dia bisa sesantai itu… Tanpa pertahanan sama sekali…' Mana berpikir sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Dia menyadari bahwa wajah Naruto terlihat seperti marah dalam tidurnya. 'Mimpi buruk… Bisa juga kenangan buruk. Bukan urusanku.' Dia mulai mengguncang tubuh Naruto sambil memanggil namanya. Sekali, dan dia tetap tidur. Dua kali, dia malah berputar. Mana terlihat sedikit kesal karena dia harus segera pergi. Dia pun memanggil namanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya, kali ini agak keras. Namun, reaksi Naruto membuatnya shock.

Dia melompat dengan ekspresi marah. Mana berusaha menghindar, namun Naruto menangkapnya dari belakang. Tangan Naruto bergerak sangat cepat, hingga dia mengira lelaki pirang itu akan mencekiknya. Secara insting, dia mengangkat tangan kirinya, berusaha menahan cekikan Naruto. Alih-alih mencekik, tangan itu berusaha meraih colt yang tersimpan di sarung pistol di bawah ketiak kiri Mana. Mana memutar sedikit tubuhnya. Hal itu akan menjadi penyesalannya nanti.

Naruto mencengkeram payudara kiri Mana. Mana berusaha melepaskan diri, namun tangan kiri Naruto menahan tubuh dan Tangan kanannya. Kedua kakinya dibelit oleh kedua kaki Naruto. Naruto menggumamkan nama Madara, dan mengencangkan cengkeramannya. Mana merasakan sensasi aneh yang asing baginya. 'Ke-kenapa… A-aku terangsang! Demi tuhan, dia melakukan pelecehan seksual dan aku merasa senang!' dia berusaha menggeliat, namun rasa geli yang memuaskan yang dirasakan dada kirinya membuat gerakannya jadi lambat. Akhirnya, dia mulai mengerang dan mendesah di setiap tekanan dan sentuhan yang dirasakan di payudara kirinya.

Kaede dan Setsuna yang mendengar keributan di kamar Naruto segera masuk. Dan mereka pun menemukan Naruto, hanya menggunakan boxer, menggerayangi Mana. Setsuna langsung semerah tomat, sementara Kaede terlihat shock. "Err… Silahkan dilanjutkan…" Ujar Kaede.

Naruto langsung melepaskan Mana dan bersemu merah. Mana, masih terpengaruh sensasi sentuhan Naruto, hanya duduk diam dengan ekspresi setengah sadar. "Mana? Mana! Naruto-sensei! Kau 'merusak' Mana!" Setsuna berseru panik dan marah. Dia segera mengaktifkan pactionya, sebilah Nodachi kini ada di tangannya.

"Eeeehhhh! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa!" Naruto berseru sama paniknya. Sementara keduanya sedang berlari (Naruto menghindari Setsuna yang mengejar dengan Nodachi), Kaede menjentikkan jarinya di depan Mana.

Mana mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kembali dari la-la world, Mana? Tak kusangka kamu bisa semudah itu dirangsang… Apa kamu sebegitu menginginkan 'sentuhan' lelaki…? Atau Naruto-sensei sehebat itu dalam menangani wanita…?" Kaede menyeringai lebar. Mana memberinya tatapan membunuh. Namun rona merah menyala di pipinya memudarkan aura membunuhnya.

**15 menit kemudian…**

Keempatnya kini duduk saling berhadapan. Setsuna yang masih memegang Nodachinya, siap menyerang. Naruto yang memiliki beberapa luka sabetan yang mulai menutup. Kaede yang menyeringai lebar. Dan Mana yang masih bersemu merah. Naruto dan Mana menceritakan versi mereka tentang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. "Jadi," Kata Setsuna yang masih kesal, "Kau mengalami mimpi buruk, kaget karena Mana berteriak, lalu merangsek maju? Lalu, semua itu… Terjadi?" Naruto mengangguk cepat, tak ingin diserang lagi. Mana memberinya pandangan curiga.

"Sudah-sudah, de gozaru… Ini bukan salah Narut-sensei… Bagaimanapun juga, Mana semestinya sudah tahu untuk tidak mendekati seorang ninja sembarangan saja, de gozaru." Kaede berkata, masih menyeringai. Mana melotot padanya.

"Uhhh… Sori, Mana. Aku… Errr… Kaget? Ya, teriakanmu membuatku bergerak berdasarkan insting…" Kata Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau punya kebiasaan menggerayangi orang?" Tanya Mana, aura membunuhnya memenuhi kamar.

"Bukan. Aku biasanya secara insting berusaha melumpuhkan orang-orang yang menyelinap di sekitarku dengan niat yang jelek. Mungkin emosimu disalah artikan sebagai niat buruk, atau semacamnya…" Jawab Naruto. Walau dia tak terpengaruh aura membunuh Mana, dia tidak ingin menerima amukannya. Dia sudah terlalu sering dipukuli Sakura dan Tsunade untuk tahu bahwa amukan wanita itu berbahaya.

Mana mendesah. "Pokoknya, jangan lakukan itu lagi. Aku ada pekerjaan. Sampai nanti," Katanya bangkit. Kaede berjalan mengikuti Mana. "…Apa?" Tanya Mana ketus.

"Cuma memberi bantuan pada teman sekelasku~, nin nin…" Katanya sambil secara rahasia menyerahkan sesuatu pada Mana. Mana membuka bungkusan kecil itu, dan wajahnya memerah karena marah. Di dalam bungkusan itu adalah vibrator. Terdapat pesan kecil disana.

_Mana,_

_Kuharap hadiah ini cukup untuk memuaskan gairah seksualmu._

_Kaede._

Mana melempar bungkusan itu, lalu dengan kecepatan luar biasa menembaknya dengan Dessert Eagle-nya hingga hancur tak berbentuk. Dia berbalik, bermaksud menembak Kunoichi itu, hanya menemukan bahwa Kaede sudah menghilang. Dihadapannya adalah Setsuna yang memucat sambil mengangkat tangannya dan Naruto yang melongo. Mana menggeram rendah, sebelum meletakkan lagi pistolnya dan berjalan pergi.

"Setsuna…"

"Y-ya, Naruto-sensei…?"

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak membuatnya marah."

"Baik…"

Naruto kini menghabiskan Manju yang dibelinya, saat dia bertemu dengan Negi. Dia sedang memandang festival dengan penuh kekaguman, sementara Asuna dan Konoka sedang berbicara dengan Setsuna. "Yo~, selamat pagi semua…" Katanya. Para murid membalas salamnya sambil membungkuk, sementara Negi melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Jadi, kita lihat stan kelas 3-A dulu?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka berlima berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Ya! Kita akan lihat hasil jerih payah kita beberapa minggu terakhir ini! Lagi pula, Chao juga membantu kita, jadi stan kita pasti seru!" Konoka berkata dengan semangat.

"Selamat datang di 'Horror House' 3-A!" Seru murid 3-A sambil membagikan pamflet pada pengunjung. Sakurako dan Misa menggunakan kostum seksi untuk menarik pengunjung. Negi langsung dibombardir oleh muridnya dengan pelukan.

"Bagaimana, Sensei? Mau mencoba?" Kata Misa. Negi langsung diseret masuk ke stan.

"Mungkin nanti… Sepertinya masih ramai sekali. Nanti antriannya protes…" Kata Naruto sambil memandang antrian panjang pengunjung. "Oi, Asuna… Apa dia tidak apa-apa pergi masuk sendirian?" Tanya Naruto pada Asuna.

Asuna mendengus. "Aku memang penjaganya, tapi aku bukan baby sitter-nya. Dia bisa menghadapi beberapa boneka hantu," Jawabnya. Tak lama kemudian, teriakan Negi terdengar dari dalam. "…Mungkin tidak. Apa sih, yang ada di dalam?" Asuna berkata pada Misa.

"Err… Mungkin Negi-sensei masuk ke stage 3, yang paling seram…" Jawab Misa tidak yakin. Dia lalu meninggalkan Asuna cs yang menunggu Negi. Tak lama, Negi berlari keluar sambil menangis. Dia hanya mengenakan boxer, celananya menghilang. Dia langsung memeluk Asuna sambil menangis, secara tak sengaja 'menyentuh' bagian tubuh Asuna yang membuat Asuna memukulnya sampai pingsan.

**Infirmary.**

"Dia tidak apa-apa, cuma kurang tidur." Kata Naruto sambil memeriksa temperatur tubuh Negi yang berbaring di tempat tidur. Dia menggumamkan beberapa kata tak jelas dalam tidurnya.

"Hmm… Dia hampir tak tidur karena terlalu senang akan festival ini, sih… Ditambah lagi dengan tugasnya sebagai guru dan latihan dengan Eva, mungkin itu membuatnya kelelahan… Aniki memang masih 10 tahun, sih…" Kamo berkata.

"Aku akan menjaganya disini, Ojou-sama. Pergilah." Setsuna berkata.

"Aku akan menemani Setsuna. Kamu ada pameran seni kan, Asuna? Konoka juga harus ada di stan occult dan klub penjelajah perpustakaan…" Naruto berkata menenangkan.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi dulu… Terima kasih, Naruto-sensei…" Konoka berkata sambil berjalan pergi bersama Asuna.

"Dia sudah minum obatnya, kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil memberikan air pada Setsuna. Kamo minum dari gelas Negi. Setsuna mengangguk sambil meminum airnya. "Kalau begitu, tinggal tunggu dia bangun sendiri saja…" Naruto melanjutkan sambil minum. 'Hmm…? Ini… Kenapa rasa air ini berbeda…?' Dia lalu melihat pada Setsuna dan Kamo yang kini tertidur. 'Obat tidur…! Siapa- Ukh, sialan…' Naruto mulai jatuh dan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Tak lama kemudian, dia tertidur pulas.

**11 hours later…**

Naruto terbangun setelah merasakan erangan rendah. Dia menerjapkan matanya beberapa saat, lalu memandang sekitar sebelum mengingat kejadian sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri. "Akh! Hei, bangun semua! BANGUN!" Raungnya keras, membuat Negi terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dan Setsuna segera menarik Nodachinya.

"N-Naruto-nii? Kenapa… Ekh! Kenapa sudah malam!" Seru Negi panic. Naruto pun menjelaskan tentang obat tidur dalam air yang diminum mereka. Negi dan Setsuna langsung panik. "Eh? Ba-bagaimana dengan Nodoka-san?"

"Mungkin dia sudah pergi, Aniki!"

"Tidak, mengingat sifat Nodoka-san, kemungkinan dia masih menunggu…" Keempatnya membayangkan Nodoka yang masih menunggu. Negi langsung panik dan hampir menangis, Setsuna berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf, sementara Naruto mulai memandang sekeliling mencari solusi. Secara tak sengaja, tangan Negi menyentuh jam aneh pemberian Chao sebelumnya. Naruto merasakan aura energi dan menengok. Secara misterius, langit malam penuh bintang yang dilihatnya dari jendela dalam sekejab menjadi langit biru cerah yang menandakan langit pagi.

Setelah berlari keluar dan berhasil menghindari Eva cs, keempatnya kini duduk di sebuah café di areal Tree of World. Setsuna dan Negi menunggu sementara Naruto dan Kamo memeriksa jam itu. "…Aku tak begitu yakin… Tapi, ini memang 'itu'…" Kamo menggumam. Setsuna tersentak kaget, sementara Negi terlihat bingung.

"Tak mungkin! 'Itu' tidak muncul begitu saja entah dari mana, kan?" Setsuna menimpali, terlihat shock. Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Keduanya terus berargumen hingga Naruto berdehem.

"Oke… Maukah kalian menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud dengan 'Itu'? aku tahu ini adalah mekanisme dengan menggunakan teori Jikuukan no Jutsu (Space/Time Technique), tapi aku tak tahu spesifikasi alat ini." Jelasnya.

"Ini… Jika perkiraanku benar, adalah mesin waktu." Kamo berkata.

Negi langsung terkejut, lalu mulai bersorak. 'Begitu… Jadi benda ini, entah bagaimana caranya, membuat penggunanya mengarungi waktu… Energi yang dibutuhkan…' Dia lalu tersentak saat Negi berkata ingin pergi ke masa pra-sejarah. Setsuna langsung menghentikannya. "Setsuna benar, Negi. Terlalu banyak ketidak pastian dari alat ini, seperti sejauh mana alat ini bisa membawa kita ke masa lalu atau masa depan…" Jelasnya.

"T-tapi…! Nii-san juga ingin pergi ke masa lalu, kan? Ke kampong halaman Naruto-nii…" Kata Negi. Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu memukul kepala Negi.

"Tetap tidak boleh. Nah, sekarang kita cari pembuatnya untuk meminta penjelasan." Katanya tegas.

"Tapi, dimana kita bisa mencarinya, di festival ini? Sejak 1 tahun lalu, Chao selalu dimintai tolong dalam berbagai atraksi oleh semua murid akademi…" Kata Setsuna.

"Mungkin kalau kita mengitari areal atraksi kita akan menemukannya…" Gumam Naruto. "Pokoknya, kita harus ganti baju dulu, baru mulai mencari," Melihat ekspresi bingung Negi, Naruto mendesah. "Kita harus menyamar, Negi. Sampai kita menemukan penjelasan tentang benda ini, kita harus tetap tak terdeteksi. Bagaimana jika ada yang mengenali kita?" Negi, walau tetap bingung, mengangguk.

Mereka bergegas ke tempat penjualan kostum. Negi mengenakan full body suit kelinci, yang terlihat hanya wajahnya. Naruto menggunakan yukata dan topeng bermotif rubah, ekor dan telinganya dikeluarkan. Setsuna mengenakan kostum kelinci juga, namun lebih terbuka. Tangan kelincinya hanya mencapai sikunya, atasan kostumnya hanya mencapai di bawah dadanya dan tidak memiliki lengan. Bawahannya adalah celana yang sangat pendek, hanya sedikit sekali menutupi pangkal pahanya. Kakinya ditutupi sepatu bulu berbentuk kaki kelinci. Telinga kelincinya membuat Setsuna melepas kuncirnya. "Sebentar, Kamo! Kostum macam apa ini!" Setsuna berseru sambil bersemu merah, sementara Kamo yang mengenakan semcam telinga hewan memberi jempol.

"Kita tak punya waktu, Setsuna. Lagi pula… Selain Konoka, tak ada yang akan mengira kamu Setsuna." Kata Naruto tercengir.

"Apa maksudmu, 'Selain Ojou-sama'?" Setsuna berkata melotot, tak sadar akan bunshin Naruto yang memfoto Setsuna dan Negi.

"Yah, ide Kamo berasal dari Konoka yang menceritakan mimpinya, tentang 'Bunny girl Se-chan'… Mimpi yang cukup 'panas' kalau mendengar cerita Kamo dan ekspresi Asuna saat mendengarnya…" Bisik Naruto. Setsuna langasung semerah udang rebus. Dia tak menyadari Naruto secara rahasia mengedipkan matanya pada Kamo, yang memberinya dua jempol.

Mereka pun mulai pencarian mereka, atau lebih tepatnya mengikuti Negi menikmati festival. Mereka pun akhirnya mencapai balon udara, dan menaikinya. Setsuna menggenggam Tangan Negi dan berkata bahwa dia sangat berterima kasih pada Negi "Hmm… Kalau dilihat dari sini, terlihat seperti pernyataan cinta… Bagaimana menurutmu, Hige-sama?" Kamo berkata.

'Hige-sama? Boleh juga…' "Kalau menurutku, lebih seperti Onee-chan yang menggoda Otouto-nya dengan aura keibuan dan kostum seksi…" Timpal Naruto.

Setsuna langsung tergagap dan berseru. "Aku tidak melihat Negi-sensei seperti itu! Hidupku hanya untuik Ojou-sama-"

"Begitu ya… Ternyata memang Konoka-san…" Negi bergumam, tapi cukup keras. Setsuna memandang Negi tajam, namun wajahnya bersemu merah. Naruto dan Kamo menyeringai lebar.

Dia mulai mengejar Negi. "Tapi Setsuna-san selalu melindungi Konoka-san, Asuna-san juga bilang bahwa perhatian Setsuna-san pada Konoka-san terlihat agak posesif, lebih dari sekedar penjaga…" Kata Negi melanjutkan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Negi berkata ingin ke kamar mandi dan memisahkan diri dari Setsuna dan lainnya. Naruto lalu merasakan aura yang familiar baginya, lalu menyeringai kecil. "Ah-ah-ah~, jahat sekali Chao-san… Kau bersembunyi padahal kami mencarimu…" Katanya sambil membuka topengnya, menunjukkan ekspresi merengut yang imut. Chao keluar sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana rasanya perjalanan waktu kalian, ne?" Katanya sambil mengelus kepala Naruto, yang membuat Naruto mengeluarkan suara seperti hewan. Dia lalu berubah menjadi rubah kecil yang melompat ke pelukan Chao. Setsuna langsung memasang kuda-kuda.

"Apa rencanamu, Chao Lin Sheng? Kalau kau bermaksud merencanakan sesuatu buruk pada Negi-sensei, aku tak akan tinggal diam begitu saja!" Katanya sambil mengeluarkan pactio-nya.

Chao yang masih mengelus Naruto di pelukannya, tertawa. "Sangat mengagumkan, Setsuna. Mengancam dengan kostum seperti itu, ne." Katanya. Wajah Setsuna memerah karena malu. "Tenang saja, ne. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat buruk. Benda itu kuberikan supaya Negi-bouzu bisa menikmati festival dengan normal…" Lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kami bisa percaya…? Menciptakan mesin waktu, tak peduli seberapa cerdasnya dirimu, itu masih hal yang mustahil… Siapa kau sebenarnya, Chao?" Setsuna berkata lagi.

Chao menyeringai, lalu menaruh Naruto di pegangan dek. "Kau ingin tahu, ne? Baiklah… Sewaktu-waktu aku adalah murid jenius Mahora… sewaktu-waktu aku adalah pemilik Chao Bao Zi… Dilain waktu aku adalah satu dari dua 'Mad Scientist' Mahora… Tapi! Identitasku yang sebenarnya…! Adalah…! Manusia planet Mars!" Katanya sambil menirukan alien Takochuu, salah satu anime terkenal.

Setsuna memukulnya dengan harisen, sementara Naruto mengeluarkan suara mirip tawa. "…Benar juga, di kelas ada vampir dan robot… Tidak aneh kalau alien juga ada…" Kata Setsuna berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Huhuhu… Kau percaya, Setsuna?" Chao berkata.

Setsuna mendengus. "Tidak. Dan di mars tidak ada kehidupan." Katanya mendengus.

"Oh~, kau salah Setsuna… Bertahun-tahun kemudian, Mars jadi tempat yang bisa ditinggali… Percayalah, karena makhluk Mars tak pernah berbohong, ne." Sahut Chao.

**After the ride.**

"Hoo begitu…! Ini mesin waktu betulan, Chao-san!" Kata Negi senang.

"Benar, ini adalah mesin waktu ukuran saku berbentuk jam ciptaanku, 'Caseiopea'! syukurlah, sepertinya percobaan perdananya berhasil…" Kata Chao menjelaskan.

"Eh? Memangnya kalau gagal, bagaimana…?" Negi bertanya takut.

"Hmm… Mungkin terdampar di demensi antar ruang dan waktu… Atau muncul di dalam benda solid, seperti di dalam dinding atau fondasi beton…" Kata Chao sambil tertawa kecil. Negi dan Setsuna gemetaran ketakutan mendengarnya. "Yah! Karena berhasil jadi tidak apa-apa sekarang… Ini panduan penggunaannya, ne. Baca baik-baik, ne Negi-bouzu." Lanjutnya sambil memberi sebuah buku pada Negi.

Setelahnya, mereka berpisah. Naruto kembali ke wujud manusianya kini kembali duduk sambil membaca manual penggunaan mesin waktu itu. "Hmm… Dikatakan bahwa penggunaan hingga batas amannya adalah meloncat maju/mundur sejauh 24 jam… Tapi riset untuk batas penggunaan maksimalnya masih belum dipastikan…" Jelas Naruto. Negi terlihat sedikit kecewa saat mendengarnya, namun tetap senang karena jam itu memecahkan masalah janjinya yang menggunung.

"Err… Naruto-sensei…? Kau kenal Chao sejak lama, ya? Kalian terlihat akrab…" Kata Setsuna bertanya.

"Ya, dia bisa dibilang membantuku dalam beberapa hal…" Kata Naruto. Dia pun mulai menceritakan pertemuannya dengan sang jenius itu.

**Flashback…**

"Konoe-san, aku punya satu permintaan." Naruto berkata di depan Konoemon sehari setelah dia bangun.

"Hohoho… Apa yang kau inginkan, Naruto-kun?" Konoemon berkata sambil mengusap-usap jenggot super panjangnya.

"Begini… Kau mengharapkan agar aku bisa segera aktif bekerja, kan? Tapi aku butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mengerti semua… Kemajuan peradaban ini… Juga sihir… Jadi, aku akan melakukan ekstraksi memori," Jelas Naruto seraya menarik beberapa kertas kecil dengan diagram kompleks mengelilingi kertas itu, kecuali di tengahnya. "Ini extraction seal, biasanya digunakan dalam menarik memori target, dengan menuliskan jenis memori apa yang diinginkan di bagian tengahnya, aku dapat mengkopi semua informasi yang kuinginkan. Lalu, dengan injection seal, aku akan memasukkan informasi yang kudapatkan ke dalam kepalaku…" Jelas Naruto.

"Hmm… Lalu, permintaanmu?" Tanya Konoemon.

"Aku bisa mendapatkan pengetahuan sihir darimu, tapi untuk teknologi dan segala macamnya… Jadi, aku ingin kau carikan orang yang menguasai teknologi terbaru dari peradaban ini. Agar aku bisa mengkopi pengetahuannya dan mempercepat proses belajarku." Jelas Naruto.

Konoemon mengangguk-angguk. Dia lalu memanggil Shizuna via intercom. "Shizuna-san, bisakah kau pergi dan memanggil Satomi Hakase dan Chao Lin Sheng?" Shizuna menjawab dan bergegas pergi. "Aku sudah memanggil dua orang yang memenuhi kategori itu. Teknik ini, extraction seal dan injection seal, tidak berbahaya, kan?" Kata Konoemon.

Naruto mengangguk. "Extaction seal buatanku dirancang khusus, tak akan meninggalkan trauma ataupun efek samping lainnya… Injection seal… Yah, satu-satunya resiko yang harus diterima adalah sakit kepala akibat memory overload. Dan karena akulah yang akan memakai injection seal, itu bukan masalah besar…" Katanya.

Tak lama, Shizuna datang dengan dua orang gadis. Yang satu, mengenakan jas panjang diluar baju sekolahnya, mengenakan kacamata bundar besar dan rambutnya dikepang. Yang satu lagi, mengenakan apron diluar gaun cina dan rambutnya dicepol rapi (A/N: Bun style, katanya sih itu gaya cepol… Jangan Tanya kenapa, saya gak tau juga!).

"Perkenalkan, mereka adalah duo jenius Mahora, Satomi Hakase," Konoemon menunjuk gadis berkepang, "Dan yang ini Chao Lin Sheng." Katanya sambil menunjuk gadis bergaun cina.

"Selamat siang, Konoe-sensei."

"Ni Hao! Ada perlu apa, ne?"

Konoemon mengelus janggutnya mengangguk. "Lelaki di sebelah kalian adalah Naruto Namikaze. Dia adalah sosok yang muncul beberapa hari lalu. Aku tahu kalian tahu, jangan pura-pura," Konoemon tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat Chao tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Konoemon pun mulai menjelaskan masalah Naruto.

"Hmm… Oke, aku akan membantu, ne…" Chao berkata.

Naruto mengangguk. Dia lalu menuliskan 'teknologi' dan 'sihir' d dua lembar kertasnya, lalu menempelkannya di kening Chao dan konoemon. Dia merapal segel, dan kertas itu berubah warna dari putih menjadi pink, dan tulisan kanji berwarna hitam berubah menjadi merah. Naruto kemudian menaruh kedua kertas itu di atas kertas lainnya. "Huff… kuharap ini cukup. **Injection seal, Activate!**" tak lama setelahnya, Naruto pingsan.

**Lima menit kemudian…**

"Ah, akhirnya kau bangun, Naruto-kun. Aku mulai khawatir." Konoemon berkata saa Naruto mengerang rendah sambil bangkit.

"Ne, kau tak apa-apa, Naruto-san?" Chao berkata.

"Ukh, tolong jangan bicara terlalu keras… Kepalaku seperti baru dibelah dua…"

**Flashback End.**

"…Lalu setelah itu Chao menjelaskan secara singkat beberapa benda yang secara sering digunakan orang-orang… Yah, selama beberapa hari aku selalu bersama mereka." Cerita Naruto. Setsuna mengangguk-angguk.

"Po-pokoknya…! Dengan ini, aku bisa memenuhi semua janjiku…!" Negi bersorak senang.

"janji?" Tanya Naruto. Setsuna pun menjelaskan masalah Negi. "Ohh… Hehehe, bocah ini cukup popular di mata para gadis rupanya…" Katanya sambil menyeringai kecil, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Negi. "Dasar, sudah jadi playboy di umur 10 tahun, eh? Jangan jadi mesum saat dewasa nanti, Negi…" Katanya sambil menyeringai.

"E-eeehhh! I-ini bukan seperti itu, Naruto-nii! La-lagipula, Naruto-nii sendiri bagaimana? Tahu-tahu menggoda agen wanita yang disewa kepala sekolah…!" Negi berkata sambil membetulkan rambutnya.

"Agen wanita?" Setsuna bertanya bingung.

"Oh iya, kamu langsung kembali ke dojo setelah pertemuan itu, kan? Kamu ingat wanita yang kita temui di Tree of World waktu itu…"

**Flashback… **(I know it's plenty of these… bear with it!)

Negi kini berdiri bersama Kotaro, Setsuna dan Naruto di depan Tree of World. Konoemon menjelaskan tentang kekuatan Tree of World. Naruto memandang sekeliling, hingga matanya bertemu dengan seorang wanita. Dia mengenakan setelan jas dan wajahnya tertutup oleh topi fedora yang dkenakan menutupi setengah dari wajahnya, hanya menunjukkan bibirnya yang menampakkan senyum dan rambut merah menyala yang mencapai punggungnya. "…Dan Wanita disana, adalah agen yang kusewa sebagai tenaga tambahan, kalian bisa memanggilnya Lady Vixen. Nah, untuk rute pengawasan…" Konoemon kembali menjelaskan area yang harus dijaga.

Tiba-tiba, seorang penyihir, gadis dengan seragam Mahora All Girls Middle school, memandang ke atas. "Ada penyusup." Penyihir berkaca mata hitam menjentikkan jarinya, dan pisau angin melesat.

'Silent spell… Wow, boleh juga.' Pikir Naruto saat pisau angin membelah sebuah mesin aneh dengan kamera. Penyihir gemuk pengajar Universitas Mahora berkata bahwa itu kemungkinan muridnya dari klub science.

"Hmm… Baiklah, beberapa staff akan mengatasi masalah ini. Tolong ingat rute dan area masing-masing. Kalian bisa kembali…" Konoemon berkata. Para staff pun segera berjalan pergi saat ward charm dilepaskan dan par murid mulai berjalan memasuki area Tree of World. "Negi, Setsuna, aku ada urusan. Sampai jumpa…" Kata Naruto berjalan menuju ke arah wanita bernama Lady Vixen itu pergi.

"Kenapa Kinpatsu-niisan itu? Dia terlihat aneh…?" Kotaro bertanya. Setsuna dan Negi mengangkat bahunya, lalu berjalan pergi. Walau Setsuna sempat mencuri pandang ke arah kemana Naruto pergi.

"Lady Vixen, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Naruto berkata. Sang wanita berambut merah itu berhanti, lalu berbalik.

"Ada perlu apa, Uzumaki-san?" Lady Vixen berkata sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Seingatku, tak ada staff yang saling memperkenalkan diri… Dan aku memakai nama keluarga ayahku, Namikaze. Sudah kuduga, Auramu familiar… Kau Kyuubi. Kenapa kau ada disini, Kurama?" katanya sambil melepas warding charm dan melepas seluruh ekornya.

Wanita itu terlihat terkejut, lalu mengumpat pelan. "Pertama, aku mendengar tentangmu dari cerita ayahku, dan dia bilang bahwa namamu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Kedua, aku bukan Kurama. Ayahku akan marah besar kalau dia mendengar tentang ini… Bahwa kau menganggapnya sebagai wanita…" Lady Vixen melepas fedora-nya, menunjukkan mata ungu menyala dan melepas lima ekornya. "Aku adalah Tamamo, puteri dari Kurama." Katanya sambil menghela napas saat melihat Naruto melongo.

"Err… Jadi semua kekesalan dan amarahnya yang suka muncul tiba-tiba itu bukan PMS? Hmm… Padahal aku tidak melihat 'anu'nya saat kita bertarung sebelumnya…" Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Tamamo mendesah.

"Pokoknya, aku disini karena ayah berkata dia merasakan 'aura si bodoh pirang brengsek itu', dan mencoba mencarimu secara diam-diam… Sial, kemampuanku masih kurang…" Tamamo berkata sambil merengut.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia lalu menyembunyikan ekornya. "Sudah, sembunyikan ekormu. Kita lanjutkan ini di tempat lain." Katanya sambil melepas warding charm. Mereka pun berjalan pergi.

**Chao Bao Zi, afternoon…**

"Yang benar saja, Kitsunegami? Si rubah tua yang suka menggerutu itu?" Kata Naruto sambil menenggak sakenya. Tamamo yang kini sedikit bersemu akibat minum alcohol itu mengangguk. "Dan dia menikahi puteri klan Kitsune setelah menculiknya dari rumahnya?" Tamamo menggeleng.

"Ibu yang memaksa ayah menculiknya. Dia tak punya piliha lain. Ibu akan terus mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi… Ayah itu tipe Tsundere, jadi ibu harus melakukannya… Akhirnya mereka hidup dengan bahagia, sih… Walau Ayah yang sangat mengintimidasi di pertarungan itu benar-benar takluk pada ibu…" Cerita Tamamo sambil tertawa.

"Ini hukum karma… Dia menertawakanku saat aku tahu Hinata sering menguntitku…" Gumam Naruto pelan. Dia lalu ikut tertawa juga.

**Di tempat lain…**

**ACCHOO!**

"**Kurama-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa?"**

"**Aku tidak apa-apa… Gadis bandel itu pasti sedang membicarakan diriku… Dasar anak kurang ajar…"**

**BUGH**

"**Kurama-kun! Jangan memanggil anakmu sendiri seperti itu!"**

"**Ba-baik, Mihane-chan…"**

**Back to Chao Bao Zi**

Tamamo mulai tertawa-tawa dan mengeluarkan suara-suara yang aneh. "Bagaimana caranya Kitsune bisa mabuk…? Bukannya mereka punya toleransi terhadap alcohol…?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oke, kau sudah terlalu banyak minum," Katanya sambil membantunya berdiri, lalu membayar pada Satsuki, lalu membawa pergi rubah betina itu. "Dimana dia tinggal…" Dia merogoh Saku baju dan celananya, lalu menemukan kunci. "Hmm, nomor 1112… Ini kunci asrama mahasiswa, kan?" Katanya, lalu berjalan menuju tempat tersebut.

"Hhmrrggghh… Dimana ini…?" Kata Tamamo saat Naruto berada di depan lapangan. "Narutoooo…Kuuunn… Kita akan kemanaaaa… Hihihihi, kau cukup tampan Naruto-kuuuunnn…" Kata Tamamo, mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Dia pun mulai mencium Naruto dengan penuh nafsu.

Saat Naruto berhasil melepaskan bibirnya, Tamamo sudah kembali ke alam mimpi. Dia bersemu merah, lalu menghela napas. "Kau benar-benar wanita menyusahkan…" Dia lalu menoleh, menemukan Negi yang melongo memandanginya.

**Flashback End.**

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Err… Pokoknya, Negi hanya menyalah artikan interaksi orang dewasa sebagai sesuatu yang mesum… Bukan hal serius… Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan kencanmu dengan Nodoka, Negi?" Kata Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Hal itu terbukti sukses saat Kamo dan Setsuna mulai memberi nasehat soal kencan pada guru umur 10 tahun itu.

"Pokoknya, Kita ganti baju dulu, Aniki!" Kamo berkata sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Setsuna mengangguk setuju.

"Yah, pokoknya semoga sukses, aku mau pergi patroli dulu… Sampai nanti, Negi, Setsuna, Kamo," Naruto berkata sambil beranjak pergi. Dia pun segera menuju gang kosong sebelum melompat dan berlari menuju tempat patrolinya. Dia terhenti saat melihat Chao melambaikan tangannya. "Chao, ada apa?" 'Bagaimana dia bisa… Oh, kacamata itu membuatnya bisa melihatku yang bergerak cepat, toh…' Chao hanya menyerahkan sebuah benda yang sama persis dengan mesin waktu Negi.

"Aku cuma ingin memberimu ini, ne… Caseiopea no.4. Tolong dijaga baik-baik, ne." Chao berkata sambil berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu, Chao," Naruto berkata. Chao berhenti dan berbalik. "Mesin waktu ini… Adalah penerapan antara sihir dan teknologi, dan keduanya sudah berada di level yang berbeda dengan seluruh teknologi dan penerapan sihir terkini yang ada. Bahkan konsep penjelajahan waktu dan penggabungan sihir-teknologi masih berupa teori nihil tanpa kemajuan berarti… Seberapa jeniusnya dirimu sekalipun, sangat sulit menciptakan teori relevan dengan kemungkinan dipraktekkan, seperti teori di balik keberadaan mesin waktu ini… Sebenarnya, siapa dirimu, Chao? Atau, lebih tepatnya, kau hidup pada zaman apa, Chao Lin Sheng?" Naruto berkata. Chao terlihat shock, lalu menunjukkan ekspresi nostalgia sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Seperti biasanya, kemampuan deduksi dan mengumpulkan informasi yang luar biasa, ne?" Chao berkata sambil tersenyum. "Tenang saja, ne… Aku tidak punya maksud buruk, terutama pada Negi-bouzu… bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah leluhurku, ne." Katanya sambil melompat ke pinggir gedung, berjalan di tepian.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela napas. "Lalu, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini… Jangan pura-pura bodoh, aku bisa mencium bau siluman, dan bau siluman tertinggal di tubuhmu… Menggunakan siluman itu berbahaya, Chao. Mereka bukan tipe rekanan yang akan menurutimu begitu saja…" Naruto berkata sambil bersedekap.

"Aku tahu, ne. Aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan…" Dia memandang ke langit malam. "Aku pernah menghadapi sesuatu yang lebih buruk… Sesuatu seperti siluman tak akan merepotkanku." Katanya sambil memandang Naruto.

Naruto memahami emosi di balik mata hitam itu. Mata seorang pejuang, yang hidup dan tumbuh di medan perang. Mata yang tadinya hanya memancarkan kegelapan dan keruh oleh semua kematian dan pembunuhan yang tak berkesudahan. Naruto menghela napas. "Kau tahu, salah satu alasanku maju ke medan perang adalah agar tak ada lagi anak-anak sepertimu. Dipaksa untuk menjadi dewasa lebih cepat karena semua konflik, menatap mata-mata yang kosong, hanya terisi kegelapan dan dingin… Aku tak akan memintamu tinggal dan melupakan semua yang kau tinggalkan demi apapun yang membuatmu kemari… Heh, kau terlalu mirip denganku, dengan semua hal tentangmu yang membuatmu tak terprediksi mengingatkanku pada masa mudaku…" Naruto mendesah lalu menarik Chao turun. Dia mengelus kepala sang jenius itu. "Aku yakin kau akan berhasil mencapai perdamaian, karena aku telah berhasil mencapainya dulu. Karena kita mirip, aku yakin kamu akan berhasil." Dia berkata sambil tersenyum lebar.

Chao memandangnya dengan terkejut, lalu berpaling darinya. Naruto melihat setitik air mata mengalir dari wajah Chao. Chao mengusap wajahnya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia kembali memandang Naruto. "Jadi, kau ingin bergabung denganku?" Katanya.

Naruto tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng. "Aku punya tugas disini. Menjaga dan membimbing calon pahlawan lainnya, juga memastikan keselamatan yang lainnya." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke bawah. Disana, Negi dan Nodoka sedang berjalan berdua. Setsuna, Asuna, Haruna dan Yue sedang mengikuti mereka diam-diam.

"Naruto-jiji… Seperti biasa…" Gumam Chao pelan. Dia lalu berjalan pergi. "Sayang sekali, Naruto-kun… Yah, bagaimanapun juga, tak ada yang bisa mengubah pendirianmu. Sampai jumpa di medan pertempuran, ne." Katanya sebelum menghilang di keramaian.

"Suka ataupun tidak, kamu akan selalu bertemu denganku, karena aku adalah gurumu! Sampai nanti, Chao!" Seru Naruto. Dia lalu memandang rombongan Asuna cs minus Yue yang mengikuti Negi-Nodoka. "Ada apa lagi dengan mereka…" Gumamnya, sebelum melompat turun. Dia mengendap-endap, lalu…

"BOOOO!"

"KYAAAA!"

" Na-Naruto-sensei!" Konoka berkata. Naruto langsung ditarik ke semak-semak saat Negi dan Nodoka menengok ke kanan-kiri akibat teriakan itu. "Shhh! Jangan ribut, Naruto-sensei!" Bisik Konoka pada Naruto.

"Jelaskan alasan kenapa kalian mengikuti Negi diam-diam," Kata Naruto sambil melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Haruna dan Asuna. Setsuna lalu menjelaskan tentang janji kencan Negi dan Nodoka. "Hooo… Jadi, dengan kata lain, kalian menguntit mereka berdua. Kalian tahu, kalian terlihat menyedihkan… Menonton teman kalian kencan karena kalian tidak punya kencan dengan siapapun…" Kata Naruto. Asuna menggeram rendah, sementara Konoka dan Haruna hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk kepala mereka. Setsuna menggumamkan sesuatu dengan volume rendah, sesuatu seperti 'hanya Ojou-sama' atau semacamnya, yang hanya didengar Naruto.

"Pokoknya, aku datang karena khawatir bocah itu akan mengacaukannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Honya terlalu baik dan kasihan kalau kencannya jadi kacau," Kata Asuna sambil mendengus. "Haruna, kemana dia?" Asuna baru sadar bahwa komikus mesum itu menghilang. Mereka lalu melihat Haruna mendekati Negi-Nodoka yang sedang melihat buku-buku di bazaar buku, mengambil sebuah buku dan membukanya secara diam-diam di depan mereka.

Nodoka langsung bersemu merah saat melihat artikel dari buku yang terbuka itu. 'F-french kiss! Ciuman dengan Negi-sensei… Bibir Negi-sensei terlihat lembut… Argh! Nodoka, tenangkan dirimu!' pikirnya panik.

"…Apa yang kau lakukan, Haruna Saotome? Tidak, jangan dijawab, aku sudah tahu…" Naruto mengerang rendah sambil menggeleng.

"Ero-mangaka, apa yang kau lakukan!" Kata Asuna kesal saat melihat Negi dan Nodoka yang berputar-putar dengan panik.

"Aku cuma 'membumbui' cinta platonic mereka… Mereka polos sekali sih…" Haruna menjawab santai. Naruto menangis dalam hatinya.

'Tidak~! Aku baru terbangun dan langsung bertemu dengan Ero-sennin versi perempuan! Dengan semua 'petualangan cinta'nya, tak aneh kalau dia punya keturunan… Dia dan virus mesumnya…' Naruto menggumamkan sumpah serapah dalam volume sangat rendah. Dia lalu melihat ke tempat Negi lagi, dia dan Nodoka kini dihadang oleh dua gadis yang dikenalnya. 'Mereka… Salah satu staff penyihir…? Oh, iya… Dalam keadaan ini, Tingkat 'love detection' Nodoka pasti cukup tinggi…' Dia lalu melihat Negi melompat pergi dengan Nodoka dalam gendongannya. Dia memandang kepada Setsuna, Setsuna mengangguk dan menarik Asuna diam-diam. Mereka berdua segera melompat mengejar Negi.

Saat mereka sedang berlari mencari, mereka melihat Tree of World bersinar terang. "Sial! Ada yang sedang menyatakan cinta! Cepat, Setsuna!" Naruto mengumpat pelan. Mereka segera menuju ke tempat cahaya Tree of World berpindah. Saat mereka sampai, mereka menemukan Negi yang dikelilingi energi Tree of World mencoba melakukan sesuatu pada Nodoka.

Asuna menendang Negi, namun Negi menangkisnya. "Bawa Nodoka pergi, Asuna. Aku dan Setsuna akan menghentikan Negi," Kata Naruto. "Dan tanya apa yang dia minta pada Negi," Bisik Naruto pada Asuna. Asuna mengangguk dan membawa Nodoka pergi. "Nah Negi, jadilah anak baik dan dengarkan perkataan Onii-san, oke? Hentikan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan." Kata Naruto sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak bisa, Nii-san…" Kata Negi monoton. Dia mulai merangsek maju. "Tolong minggir, Nii-san, Setsuna-san… Atau aku harus memaksa kalian minggir…" Katanya sambil mulai menyerang mereka berdua. Dia berhasil melempar Setsuna, namun Naruto menendangnya menjauh.

"Ukh…" Setsuna mengerang rendah saat bangkit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Setsuna?" Naruto berkata sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Y-ya, sensei… Negi-sensei sekuat ini…" Katanya kagum.

"Eva tak hanya mengajarnya sihir… Kamu harus hati-hati, dan jangan ragu untuk menyerangnya dengan kekuatan penuh." Kata Naruto. Dia menciptakan 5 Bunshin dan menyuruh mereka maju.

"Tapi, Negi-sensei bisa terluka. Shinmei-Ryuu adalah teknik penghancur…" Kata Setsuna.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Sihir Tree of World bekerja sebagai pelindung, boost energi dan hipnotis dalam level yang luar biasa." 'Mirip dengan 'fox cloack' milikku…' Jawab Naruto.

Negi menghancurkan Bunshin terakhir, lalu berjalan menuju mereka. Naruto memasang kuda-kuda, sementara Setsuna mengacungkan shirayasa-nya, tanpa menarik mata pedangnya dari sarungnya. Mereka langsung terlibat dalam pertarungan. 'Lu-luar biasa! Negi-sensei mampu mengimbangiku dan Naruto-sensei yang menyerangnya!' Pikir Setsuna sambil mulai menyerangnya dalam kombinasi sabetan-tusukan.

"Maaf, Setsuna-san… Emittam." Negi mundur, lalu menembakkan petir berwarna putih pada Setsuna dalam jarak dekat. Naruto segera muncul di depan Setsuna, menerima serangan itu. Aliran listrik membuatnya lemas dan dia pun terjatuh. "Sudah kuduga, Nii-san akan melindungi Setsuna-san… Karena itulah aku memakai Fulguratio albicans…"

Negi segera merangsek maju lagi, lalu menjentikkan jarinya, menciptakan ledakan cahaya yang membutakan Setsuna. Setelah penglihatannya kembali normal, Setsuna segera menghampiri Naruto. "Sensei, kau tak apa-apa?" Katanya khawatir.

Naruto bangkit sambil mengerang rendah. "aku baik-baik saja, mundur sejenak, Setsuna," Katanya. Setsuna mengikuti perintahnya. Naruto menghela napas sejenak, lalu merapal segel. Energi merah menyelimutinya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia melepas energi itu dan mengangguk pada Setsuna. "Kita kejar dia… Dasar bocah itu, mengerjai kita seperti ini…" Gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Setsuna dan Naruto segera berlari menuju arah aura Negi berada, saat mereka sampai disana, mereka melihat Asuna sedang menghalangi Negi untuk mendekati Nodoka. "Hoi, ada apa ini? Aku merasakan aura Tree of World menguat, saat aku mengikutinya, teman kecilmu ini dalam keadaan seperti ini…" Kata Tamamo yang berada di sebelahnya. Naruto segera memberi penjelasan singkat sambil merapal beberapa segel.

Dia lalu menggigit ujung jarinya, lalu memukul tanah. "Seal Technique, Nine dragon Binding Seal!" Dari tanah, muncul sembilan naga yang langsung bergerak menuju Negi. Saat mereka bertiga sampai di tempat itu, Negi sedang berkutat dengan sembilan naga yang melilitnya. "huff… Kurasa ini cukup untuk menahannya sementara sampai kita menemukan cara untuk menyadarkannya-"

**KRAKK!**

"…Kurasa tidak. Setsuna, bantu aku menahannya. Asuna, Tamamo, jaga Nodoka. Dan Nodoka, tolong beritahu kami apa yang kamu minta… Ini demi menyadarkan Negi!" Kata Naruto sambil menyerang Negi, dan menemukan Negi berhadapan dengan dua staff penyihir yang menghadang mereka tadi. 'Kalau tak salah, namanya Mei dan Takane…' "Hei, minggir dari sana! Negi bukan tipe yang bisa kalian kalahkan begitu saja!" Seru Naruto.

"Tak apa-apa, Naruto sensei! Aku, Takane D. Goodman akan mengalahkannya dengan-" Sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Negi mulai menghancurkan pasukan bayangan ciptaan Takane. "A-apa! Eh! Tidaaaakkkk!"

"Flans exarmatio…"

Ledakan asap menyelimuti tempat itu. Naruto dan Setsuna mundur mendekati Asuna cs. Asuna mulai menjelaskan bahwa Nodoka meminta ciuman romantis dari Negi. Naruto mendesah panjang. Lalu, saat asap itu mulai menipis, mereka melihat pemandangan yang menakutkan (Bagi Asuna, Nodoka dan Setsuna), dan membuat Naruto bersemu sedikit dan Tamamo melongo. Negi berjalan dengan bra tergantung di kepalanya, Takane dan Mei yang dibelakangnya dalam keadaan telanjang berusaha menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Ka-kalau dia berhasil mencium Nodoka… Bisa mati dalam kesakitan…" Kata Asuna dengan ekspresi horror. Setsuna mengangguk setuju dan Nodoka mulai gemetaran.

Naruto segera merangsek maju. Dia dan Negi kini saling berusaha menjatuhkan lawannya, hingga Asuna memutuskan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat semua orang disitu, minus Negi, shock. "K-kalau kau mau mencium Nodoka, kau harus menciumku dulu!" Katanya dengan lantang.

Negi tertegun sejenak, lalu dia kembali diselimuti energi Tree of World. "Begitu… Baiklah, Asuna-san…" Katanya sambil mendekati Asuna.

Naruto member tatapan 'kau-itu-idiot' pada Asuna. Namun, sebelum dia sempat bergerak, Negi menempelkan tangannya di tubuh Naruto. "Emittam. Fulguration Albicans." Naruto lalu terjatuh dan tak bisa bergerak.

'Ukh, serangan Raiton level-C pada jarak dekat efeknya sampai separah ini… Seperti dipukul Paman Raikage itu dalam Raiton armornya…' Dia lalu melihat Tamamo bergerak mendekatinya dan Negi, yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. "Jangan! Dia masih menyimpan satu mantra lagi!" Seru Naruto, namun dia terlambat. Negi sudah keburu meletakkan tangan kirinya di perut Tamamo.

"Emittam. Sagita Magica Aer Capturae." Tamamo kini terikat mantra Negi dan tak bisa bergerak. Negi dengan mudah menyingkirkan Setsuna, dengan mendorong dia dan Asuna hingga terjatuh. Asuna kini berada dalam jangkauan Negi, dan Negi tidak membuang waktunya. Dalam sekejab, dia sudah ada di hadapan Asuna dan memegang pipinya. Asuna, bersemu merah, berusaha melepaskan diri, namun Negi tak bisa digubris.

"T-time out?"

"Pasrah saja, nona muda… Dia tak akan berhenti hingga 'perintah' yang diberikan terlaksana."

"Tamamo… Asuna, saranku, err… Nikamati saja…?"

Dan adegan French kiss itu pun terjadi. Tepat saat Haruna dan Konoka datang. Tamamo yang terlepas dari mantra Negi, langsung melepas efek kaku akibat mantra yang diberikan pada Naruto, lalu memberikan pakaian pada Mei dan Takane. "Wow… Bocah itu bisa melakukan teknik level atas semacam itu…" Gumam Tamamo kagum.

Naruto memberi pandangan aneh pada Tamamo. "Yang benar saja… Yang kulihat, dia sedang menghisap Jiwa Asuna."

"Mmmmppphhh! Mmmmpppphhh!" Mata Asuna mulai kehilangan sinarnya, dan gerakannya mulai lambat, dan dia mulai gemetaran, sementara Negi masih 'menyerang' mulutnya.

Haruna langsung membuka catatannya dan mulai menggambar dengan seirus. "Ini… Inspirasi hebat muncul!" Dia berkata sambil memandang adegan di depannya dengan seksama.

"A-awawawa… I-ini…" Konoka tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Takane kini memegangi Nodoka yang pingsan. Mei bersemu sangat merah dan mengeluarkan asap dari kupingnya.

Asuna kini sepenuhnya takluk. Alih-alih melawan, dia kini malah mengerang lemah sementara seluruh tubuhnya sedikit mengejang akibat French kiss yang diberikan Negi. "Mmmppphh? Mmmppphh!" Asuna tiba-tiba merasakan sensasi aneh dan mulai panik.

"Dia… Jangan-jangan…" Naruto berbisik pada Tamamo.

"Ya, dia mengalami orgasme. Wow, bocah itu punya bakat jadi playboy kelas kakap." Jawab Tamamo kagum.

**Beberapa saat setelahnya…**

Negi akhirnya sadar dari pengaruh Tree of World. Dia memandang sekeliling, tak sadar akan Asuna yang terkapar tak jauh darinya. Asuna perlahan bangkit, lalu menghajar Negi dengan artifaknya. "Dasar playboy-mini…" Asuna menggumamkan sumpah serapah pelan.

"Selamat atas orgasme pertamamu, Kagurazaka-san… Kuharap itu berharga…" Kata Tamamo sambil mengelap air mata palsunya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Asuna langsung bersemu merah dan mengayunkan pedang besi itu pada Tamamo. Tamamo tertawa-tawa sambil menghindari serangan Asuna dengan mudah. Dia lalu mendarat di sebelah Naruto dan mengecup pipinya. "Sampai nanti, Naru-kun." Dia lalu berjalan pergi.

"Siapa dia, Naruto?" Asuna berkata sambil terengah kesal.

Naruto mendesah pelan. "…Dia anak kenalan lamaku… Wanita menyusahkan dengan ayah yang menyebalkan," Jawabnya. "Aku akan patrol lagi, sampai jumpa…" dia berjalan pergi.

Done! Finally done!

6000 kata… wow. Banyak juga.

Review please!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


End file.
